


The Alternate Universe Conundrum

by Rytherlover



Category: South Park
Genre: All AU, Alternate Universe except you put any version of creek into a bowl and mixed it all together, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, I don't know why this would happen but you know what, M/M, Magic, universe said no bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rytherlover/pseuds/Rytherlover
Summary: When a bright light brings any and every version of Craig to Tweek and vice versa, the two boys will have to work with these weird versions of themselves to figure out the problem and fix it.TBH can't do summaries or tags, but if you wanna read a story where Super Craig and Feldspar fight with each other half the time then come on in.
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 35
Kudos: 218





	1. Tweek and the Craigs

In South Park where just about anything could happen, Craig Tucker was walking down the street to see his fake boyfriend Tweek Tweak, then a bright flashing light appeared in front of him. 

"Nope" Craig began to walk backwards and turned around saying "Nope nope nope. I've seen this before I'm not doing this bullshit" 

The white light then started to follow him "No! Stay away from me!" Craig picked up his speed and started to run from the light "I'm just trying to see Tweek! Fuck you!" Craig flipped off the bright light before it engulfed him. 

After the white light covered Craig, it along with Craig, disappeared. Then a couple seconds later 'Craig' reappeared, except it wasn't exactly Craig. 

"Where the hell am I?" the 'Craig' asked his brown cape fluttering behind him as he turned dramatically, looking around him confused. He immediately ran to a tree to hide behind it expertly. "What is this world?"

The noirette climbed into a tree effectively hiding himself in the trees branches, once he found a high and stable branch of the tree he pulled out his map. None of his surroundings matched anything on the map.The boy had been walking through the forest on his way to visit his favorite barbarian when a bright light appeared in front of his path. Obviously seeing the danger, he turned around choosing to try and find another way to the feisty blonde, but then the bright light started chasing him. He gave it the bird and told it to fuck off, but of course he didn't get away from it. Now he was in a strange lands that has, what he heard was cement once, flat solid rock everywhere. Then there were strange homes that were large and very extravagant looking that left the noirette feeling even more confused as to where he had been teleported to.

Then he heard his barbarian. 

"Craig! Craig! Where are you?"

This 'Craig' smiled at the sound of a familiar voice and once the blonde walked under where he was in the tree, he shot his grappling hook at the blonde head of hair and pulled the blonde up to him. A loud yelp came from the blonde as he was pulled up into the branches of the tree. The noirette latched his arms around the blonde's waist pulling him flush to his chest, Tweek sat in his lap on the branch they were nestled in. He was about to say a greeting to his blonde before he noticed, his blonde wasn't wearing his usual garb. 

Tweek who had been even more confused by the whole situation was trying to push himself out of Craig's arms, but the noirette was holding tight onto him. "ACK! Craig! How did you get up here? Why did you pull me up here? And... what... what are you wearing?" 

The taller boy tilted his head to the side giving the blonde a confused glare "I was just about to say the same thing... why are you wearing a shirt?" 

Tweek's face burned red at the question and tried harder to get away from Craig "What type of question is t-that?!"

"Better yet...why are you wearing actual clothes?" 'Craig' said taking one hand from Tweek's waist and touching the buttons of the blonde's shirt. "It's weird" He quickly unbuttoned one of the buttons with the one hand. 

Tweek slapped at the hand that was trying to undress him. "AH! Craig! Stop! You're being weird!"

The noirette furrowed his brows "Why do you keep calling me Craig?"

Tweek widened his eyes, his eyebrows raising into his hair. "Because that's you're name."

"I mean it is, but you usually call me Feldspar." Feldspar said looking at his blonde with a confused tone and look "You only call me Craig in the bedroom usually."

Tweek flushed a deep red color again "T-The b-bedroom?" Tweek covered his face in his hands "What are you talking about?!" The words were rushed out and it almost sounded like Tweek was on the verge of passing out. 

Craig looked at the flustered Tweek in a sudden realization. He was sucked through a portal that brought him to a weird world where nothing remotely looked like it did at home. His blonde that was usually half naked and wore war paint on his face, was now wearing no paint and he wore clothes that covered all of his body. This wasn't his Tweek. 

"I think this isn't my world." Feldspar said calmly while looking at this version of his favorite blonde. Tweek who could only look at 'Feldspar' in confusion opened his mouth to say something to what the Craig in front of him said, but he closed his mouth again. This situation was too weird. What was he supposed to say? He agreed with him? In all honesty Tweek did agree with him, but it didn't make sense. Where would he have come from if not this world? 

The noirette brought his face close to Tweek's making the blonde flush red, he was so close to the blonde that Tweek was pretty sure he was going to kiss him. "And I think you aren't my Tweek." And he pulled away from the blonde "Despite you looking so much like him."

Tweek took a deep breath trying to calm down his racing heart "And I don't think you're my Craig even if you look exactly like him"

Feldspar put a hand on Tweek's head ruffling his hair a small smirk on his face. "I really want to kiss you."

"GAH!"

Tweek straight up jumped at the words and fell from the tree, but instead of falling and crashing on the ground like he expected, he was caught. It was like a superhero came and saved him. Tweek had clamped his eyes closed when he fell from the tree out of fear, but when he felt a firm and stable set of arms catch him his fear subsided. Tweek peeked open an eye before he opened both eyes in shock. 

It was another Craig. This one had a skin tight blue shirt on with a big bright S on it, his pants weren't his usual either. There were tighter on him too and they had the same nylon look as his tight shirt. Overall everything on this Craig was tighter and it made him look _buff_. 

"Careful Wonder Tweek" This Craig said looking deeply concerned for the safety of Tweek. "Also... Where's your costume?"

Tweek furrowed his brows looking at the other Craig with huge eyes and just stuttered out. "W-W-Wonder T-Tweek?... C-Costume?"

Craig looked at the anxious blonde with more worry "Wonder Tweek... I-It's me." Craig lost his worried face and looked out into the distance with a stoic face " **Super Craig**!" When he said Super Craig it was like a magical burst of wind brushed past his face making the hair that stuck out of his hat blow in the wind along with the flaps of his hat. 

Tweek eyes got bigger at the scene. "S-Super Craig?"

"That's right!"

This Craig smiled down at the boy in his arms, giving Tweek a tight squeeze as he spun him around. Craig bounced him up into the air while they spun. Craig gently caught him in the same bridal position he held him in before with a bigger smile than before. The show of strength was enough for Tweek to feel a little more than flustered. 

Feldspar dropped from the tree landing gracefully on the ground, his cape fluttering around him as he stood up straight. "Tweek, who is this?" Feldspar looked less than pleased at the scene of Tweek being held by Super Craig. 

Super Craig glared at the other Craig and scowled. The hero put Tweek down and moved the blonde behind him in a protective manner. "Yeah. Who is _this_?"

Feldspar stepped forward glaring back at the hero. "I'm Feldspar the Thief. Who the hell are you?"

Super Craig puffed his chest up "I'm **Super Craig**." The same breeze went past his face and the same stoic look came to his face as he looked into the distance. He then honed back in on Feldspar with a nasty glare. "And I put thieves in jail." He then took a step forward "But only after I beat their ass."

Tweek only watched the scene from behind Super Craig's amazingly toned back that the blonde almost reached out and touched just from how sculpted it was. But he had to grab his own hand in order to stop himself from touching the art work. Tweek shook himself out of his stupor and honed in on the conversation feeling the rising tension. He was about to cut in and stop the obvious fight that was happening, but someone beat him to it. 

"Stop my children. Fighting is never the answer. We must open our hearts to salvation." Both Craig's and Tweek turned to the voice and everyone looked with big eyes at the speaker. 

It was another Craig, but he was wearing a Pastors suit and held a small bible in his hands. He looked so calm and tranquil. A small smile gracing his lips as he walked from across the street towards the other Craig's and Tweek. 

"AH! Tweek! My sweet Imp! There you are. I finally found you!" Pastor Craig said excitedly, but his voice not raising at all. The pastor ran towards Tweek and brought him in for a hug, his cheek resting against the mop of blonde hair. "I was so worried about where you went off to." 

Tweek only stayed in his arms as he tried to process that there wasn't just two Craig's in front of him. There was now _three_. 

"Wait a minute" Pastor Craig said pulling away from Tweek and looking him up and down "You're not my Imp. Where are your horns?" Pastor Craig then circled around Tweek. The Pastor stayed behind the blonde, raising his shirt a little to look for something that was apparently missing in the pastor's mind. "And your tail and wings. They're gone!"

Tweek yelped at the sudden exposure to his back and backed away from the Pastor. "Ah! Don't! I've never had horns or wings. O-Or a tail!"

"Then I'll say I'm quite confused. Where has my poor Imp gone? He gets so sad when I leave him alone for too long." The Pastor Craig looked so sad and sorrowful for his apparently 'missing' Imp. 

"I'm sorry P-Pastor" Tweek said feeling bad for the sad look on this Craig's face and in trying his best to comfort the man he stroked up his arm with a meek smile. "But I h-haven't seen your Imp." 

Feldspar crossed his arms while Super Craig stood with his hands on his hips, the two Craig's only looked at the scene with a distasteful look. Both of them groaning when Pastor Craig gave Tweek a small hug for his kindness.

"Oh It's okay my boy" Pastor Craig patted Tweek's hair with a smile "I'm sure I will find him soon."

"Alright that's enough" Feldspar said grabbing Tweek away from the Pastor and into his arms "Calling him 'my boy' and touching him is too weird" 

Super Craig glared at Feldspar's sudden action then pulled at Tweek's hand and gripped the blonde to his chest protectively. "Yeah aren't priests not supposed to be near young boys?" The hero glared at the pastor. 

Pastor Craig glared back at the obvious accusation. "I would watch your mouth, boy." The Pastor then latched onto Tweek's arm again pulling him back to him. "And try not to manhandle the innocent Tweek." A gentle hand started to stroke Tweek's hair before he was yanked again.

"Why do you get to be the 'Tweek Holder', _Pope Francis_?" Super Craig said grabbing for Tweek again, but his hand collided with Feldspar's. 

Feldspar tilted his head in confusion as he pulled Tweek towards him again. "Who?"

All three Craig's started to bicker and fight over who had the 'right' to have Tweek and the blonde was only getting more and more worked up. The blonde was so confused as to why any of these Craig's were here and why they were so angry at the thought of the other 'having' him. The blonde was being pulled every which direction and just wanted more than anything to see his regular Craig and get away from these fake carbon copies from another universe. Then a saving grace appeared. 

A bright blue light zapped at Super Craig's hand that was pulling at Tweek's arm and a stick thwacked at Feldspar's hand that was on the blonde's wrist. 

"Unhand him." 

Everyone turned to the voice to see yet another Craig, but everyone was a little more shocked at this version of Craig. 

This Craig wore not the usual hat that all the other Craig's were wearing, he had a head dress that exploded into a parade of feathers and jewels. The colors of yellow and blue shown throughout the head piece, gold lined the parts of the 'hat' that made it around his head. He wore a long blue tunic that had intricate patters embroidered into it. Then gold and blue jewels hung around his neck gleaming in the light as he stood before the scene of Craig's. He held a long stick with a large crystal shaped into a spear at the end of it. Tweek looked at his eyes and realized they were glowing bright blue and glared at the other Craig's that had been manhandling him. 

Tweek took a sigh of relief as he was unhanded by the other Craig's, but it was short lived when the ancient looking version of Craig walked up to Tweek and gave him a bone crushing hug. 

"I was so worried when I saw you go through that portal." This Craig said into Tweek's hair nuzzling his head with his nose. "Now I see you ar-" He stopped short looking at Tweek with a scrutinizing look taking in his appearance. "Not mine." 

"Yeah that's the problem here." Feldspar said putting a hand on Tweek's shoulder. "He isn't any of _ours_."

The head dress Craig glared at the hand on Tweek's shoulder and then gave Feldspar a pointed look. "And _you_ are?" 

Feldspar rolled his eyes giving the 'mighty' Craig a glare. "I'm Feldspar the Thief"

"I'm **Super** -" Feldspar covered Super Craig's mouth abruptly. 

"We get it Super Dork. Don't need the whole look into the wind action." 

"And I'm Pastor Craig." The pastor said with a gentle smile. 

The new Craig looked at all of them with their introductions with an unamused stare, like he was listening to them say their names, but as soon as they were done he wouldn't remember a single thing they said.. 

"Well" The headdress Craig took a step back then stamped his stick on the ground a forceful wind all blowing from him when he did so. "I am Craig, Chief of the Seventh Incan Tribe. And I'm looking for _my_ Tweek. He doesn't usually wear _this_ ." He motioned to Tweek's outfit while he spoke. 

Tweek looked at his outfit feeling a little uncomfortable by all the looks he was getting from all the different Craig's. Then something the Chief said popped into his mind. 

"Wait! You said that your Tweek was sucked into a portal when you saw him last?" Tweek said looking up at Incan Craig. 

He nodded "Yes. I did my best to follow after him so I jumped through the portal, but I came here. Where he isn't."

Tweek's hands went up to his hair to grip it, but four pairs of hands stopped his from doing so. Apparently all Tweek's, no matter the universe, did that. "So if you guys are here...then where's my Craig?" Tweek said with a concerned voice. 

All of the Craig's gave a collective look around, Super Craig spoke up first. "I don't know, but it seems like he might be with our Tweek's."

Feldspar had a hand on his chin in thought and nodded with what Super Craig said. "It would make the most sense."

Tweek took the somewhat dumb answer, but continued. "But, why? Why are you guys here in the first place? And why is my Craig with other versions of me?"

"Something must be wrong with your universe or with your Craig." Incan Craig said. "I've heard old stories from my disciples that if something is amiss in the universe. It will try it's best to fix it. So something must be wrong with you that we must fix and something must be wrong with Craig that my Tweek and their's must help him fix."

"Well I don't have anything I think is wrong with me or Craig or any of that." Tweek said going to grip his hair again before the same four pair of hands came to stop him. The blonde dropped his hands to his sides trying hard to think what could be wrong between him and Craig. Tweek then noticed a runner coming down the side walk and he felt himself panic. All of these different versions of Craig's were not allowed to be seen and cause a freak out in the town about cloning devices. 

Tweek using his best quick thinking skills pushed down Pastor Craig, Feldspar and Incan Craig into the bushes and stood really close to Super Craig so his bright S would be covered. The runner ran past and smiled at the 'couple' as she went by. The other Craig's then emerged from the bushes looking less than amused, well except for Pastor Craig; he seemed to not care that much and instead turned the other cheek at the action. 

"What the hell was that for?" Feldspar said glaring at Tweek as he picked himself up from the ground. "Why did Super Jerk get to stay up?"

Incan Craig looking the most displeased readjusted his headdress and readjusted his jewels and tunic. "I'm royalty you know. Treating me like this won't stand!"

Tweek winced in apology towards the other Craig's "Sorry he just looked the most normal and like my Craig so he got to stay standing." Super Craig did a proud smile puffing his chest a bit, the other Craig's only responded in annoyed looks. "Listen I can't have you guys running around in day light like this. People would flip out! I mean I'm flipping out now. So we are going to go to my house and I'll hide you guys there. But! You guys can't be seen all at once by anyone. So be as inconspicuous as possible."

The Craig's nodded and followed Tweek to the destination. Luckily no one was out and about on this summer Monday evening, but that didn't stop Tweek from feeling beyond anxious as hell on the way to his house.


	2. Craig and the Tweekettes (Not really)

Craig rubbed his head, falling from what felt like three flight of stairs, but from trees really didn't suit him and his daily activities. He went to stand up, but he was immediately pinned down by a flash of blonde and blue. 

"What the fuck?" Craig said his eyes not really adjusting to the person on top of him, but when they did, he felt himself blush.

It was Tweek... wearing face paint? but the weirder part was Tweek had him pinned down to the ground of a forest the noirette somehow ended up in and his face was smiling big and bright at Craig. He looked more wild than usual, his hair crazier and dirtier looking. Then Craig noticed he was completely shirtless, the war paint on his face seeming to cover parts of his body as well. 

The crazy looking Tweek then gave Craig a nuzzle into his chest with a smile. "Craig what took you so long? I've been waiting since high noon for you to come and you-" Tweek stopped as his face rubbed against the zipper of Craig's jacket, the metal scratching his face. The blonde pulled back looking at Craig with a weird glare. "What are you _wearing_?"

Craig looked at Tweek with a single raised eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing."

Tweek only sat up straight putting his hands on his hips while looking down at Craig. "What do you mean? I wear this all the time." 

Craig looked at the boy who was straddling him with an incredulous look. "I think I would've noticed if you wore _this_ everyday Tweek"

"Well I guess you haven't then because I definitely have!... And why are you covered in leaves?" The blonde let out a small chuckle, his hand reaching to pull some stray leaves off of Craig's hat. "Looks like you fell out a tree."

Craig huffed. "I did."

Tweek laughed at the noirette, giving him a small punch on the shoulder. "The Great Feldspar fell out of a tree!? Bahahaha! You!" 

Craig gave another confused look to the blonde "The Great who?"

He stopped his laughing short and looked down at Craig suspiciously "Feldspar. You know... Your name."

"My name is Craig in case you've forgotten." 

Tweek glared at the boy in front of him. "No its-" 

Suddenly Craig was being grabbed onto by his shoulders and being lifted off the ground, the sound of huge wings flapping filled his ears. Craig watched the ground below him start to get further and the shirtless Tweek begin to get smaller while looking up at Craig with a petrified look. 

"Oh Satan! I was worried that guy was gonna kill you Pastor!" A very familiar voice said. 

Craig looked up and saw a very weird version of Tweek. He had horns, a tail and apparently...wings! Something Tweek definitely didn't usually have.

Craig looked at the blonde with big eyes feeling mortified at this version of Tweek, to make matters worst, or weirder, he was dressed as a nun. "What the fuck! What's wrong with you?"

The Tweek cocked his head to the side looking at Craig with a sad look on his face "What do you mean Father Craig? Did I do something?"

"F-Father?" Craig asked, as if flying in the sky wasn't the weirdest part of things right now, but instead the fact Tweek just called him father. 

"Are you okay? You're face is really red!" Tweek then let out a loud huff of air "And you're really heavy! So we are gonna have to get down soon!" 

An arrow flew past the pair causing Tweek to yelp "GAH! Someones shooting at us!"

Craig looked and saw the previous Tweek on a horse shooting arrows at the other, winged, Tweek. Craig was trying his best to wrap his head around what was happening, but was failing horribly. 

"It's you!" Craig called out to alert the winged Tweek, but as he was saying this he started to slowly slip out of his zip up. He cursed at himself for not having it zipped up. "Oh shit! Tweek I'm gonna fall!" 

Tweek, who was just trying his best to fly as fast as possible away from the little blonde on the horse, didn't notice the slipping Craig and when he suddenly felt the struggle to fly go away completely he let out a breath of relief. He continued to fly speedily through the air forward to safty, then he realized what that suddenly light load meant. He looked down and only saw an empty sweater and he screamed. "CRAIG!"

Craig was falling towards the ground and he was really hoping for a miracle, literally anything would do at this point. Even if it included another weird version of Tweek saving him. 

Which is exactly what happened.

"I gotcha!" A bright and peppy voice said before he felt himself collapse into a pair of arms. 

Craig looked at himself, just checking to make sure he lived and made it out in one piece, finally the boy let out a sigh of relief that was shaky and slow. Craig barely even noticed the person who had saved him and felt it was unjust of him to just ignore the person so he turned his head to see yet another Tweek. He was wearing a head band around his forehead that read 'WONDER TWEEK' and it seemed like he was wearing a blue almost skin tight long sleeve shirt. Then he had big brown gloves on that were holding under Craig's legs and another holding onto his back safely. The position made Craig feel weird, like he was supposed to be the one doing this for Tweek, but he couldn't complain that the blonde just saved his ass.

Craig finally felt he was ready to say something to the blonde. "T-Tweek?" 

The blonde holding him giggled at the blushing and almost embarrassed looking Craig. "Yes Super Craig?"

"W-What the fuck." Craig asked to himself as he was lowered to the ground by the flying Tweek. Repeat a _flying_ Tweek. Something he really didn't notice as a trait of his regular Tweek, unless Tweek has been hiding the fact he could fly for a long period of time. 

When Craig's feet were on the floor he took a few deep breaths trying to rationalize anything that just happened before a loud shout cut him out of his thoughts. 

"Back up from him right now!" A Tweek who was dressed as a cowboy said coming closer to Craig while glaring at Wonder Tweek. 

Wonder Tweek glared back. "Who are you? You stay back!"

Craig looked at the scene and could only let his mouth open and close over and over again in confusion and shock. 

"I'm Tweek Tweak. Outlaw of the West. And that there is my Chief. So if you don't unhand him." The outlaw pulled out a long rope and made it snap taut between his hands. "You will _not_ be happy."

Craig was intimidated and kinda into this version of Tweek with his ropes and threats, but Wonder Tweek seemed to have the complete opposite effect. He only glared at the Outlaw with his eyes starting to have a weird purple glow to them. Then Craig noticed a loud crackling noise coming from Wonder Tweek's hands, they were lit up with electricity and purple light. 

"Well listen here Outlaw. I'm Wonder Tweek and I'm apart of the Freedom Pals." Wonder Tweek then took at step forward in front of Craig blocking the Outlaw from seeing the noirette. "And if you dare lay a finger on _my_ Super Craig. Your dead."

The sound of an incoming horse rumbled around the area and that's when the war paint Tweek came back onto the scene. He was on top of a horse and held a bow and arrow aimed up and pointed directly at Wonder Tweek.

"Both of you better start leaving!" The war paint Tweek said firmly. 

"AH CRAIG! I thought you died!" The winged Tweek said flying down from the sky in the middle of all the Tweek's, obviously not noticing them nor the tension between any of them. 

"What the fuck is that!?" Wonder Tweek said backing up in what seemed to be fear, his arm out in front of Craig also causing him to step back.

Outlaw Tweek also took a step back at the red winged Tweek. "Blasphemy is what _that_ is!"

The war paint Tweek dropped down his arrow looking at the Imp Tweek like a freak of nature. His horse looked at the weird Tweek and started to flip out and refuse to stay still. The beast knocked the Tweek off of itself and ran away from the winged boy. "It scared off my horse!"

Craig felt his heart pang as he saw the sad look on the Tweek standing in the middle of this all, despite the fact it was just himself, bullying himself, Craig didn't like it. He was never able to look at a sad Tweek.

"Stop! It's not blasphemy! Pastor says its okay! I only wear it to hide my wings!" The horned Tweek said grabbing the front of his dress in an anxious motion. "And I'm not a freak!"

Craig automatically rushed out to the upset and sad looking Imp thing. He patted the winged creature's hair the best he could to make it feel better. The creature looked up, his eyes filled with so much happiness that Craig had hugged him, it was too much for Craig to look at, so he didn't. Instead Craig looked to the side at Wonder Tweek. The blonde was giving him a weird look, then after a look around at all the Tweek's, he saw they all were giving him a weird look. 

"Hey don't look at me. I didn't tell him to wear this. But just... leave him alone. He's just you guys with wings and a tail and-" Craig looked down at the 'nun' in front of him and just raised a brow. "- _horns_ " 

The 'nun' then rushed forward giving Craig a hug, but also almost stabbing out his jugular with pointy horns that the noirette was barely able to dodge in time. Craig looked down at the Tweek before taking a look around again.

He pointed at Wonder Tweek and said "Wonder Tweek" The hero nodded in response with a fond smile. 

"Outlaw of The West" Craig said then pointing to the Outlaw, the Tweek nodded his head with a smirk and a tip of the hat, that for some reason Craig really liked. Maybe he just really liked cowboy hats. 

Then Craig pointed at the war painted Tweek with expectancy. The boy got the message to give an introduction and stood tall putting his chin into the air. "Tweek Tweak the Barbarian." 

Craig nodded saying to himself "Barbarian...Then there's _you_." Craig said looking down at the Tweek that was nuzzling his chest with his cheek affectionately. 

The Tweek took the message and backed up with a sweet smile. "I'm also Tweek Tweak. I'm an Imp that was sent to steal the soul of a pastor, but then I got attached." 

Craig nodded again at the Imp in slight worry "Imp." Craig started to take steps back and then clapped his hands together looking at all of the Tweek's. "Okay well this day has been royally screwed up. I don't know where the fuck I am. I don't know where the fuck _my_ Tweek is and he's probably freaking out more than I am because I've come up missing. So can any of you tell me what _might_ be happening?" 

The Barbarian spoke up first. "Well we are currently in my universe... I guess is the best way to put it, but I don't know what happened. Feldspar was supposed to meet with me this afternoon, but he never showed and I guess that he must be with your Tweek." The Tweek looked at the ground with a gloomy look.

"I might know what happened to your Craig." Wonder Tweek said stepping forward. "This morning Super Craig and I were on patrol for the city and a bright light appeared and started chasing him around." The hero laughed a bit at the memory before his face fell at the fact his partner was gone. "He was trying really hard not to get sucked in by it, but it got him anyways. I went through the light after him, but I ended up here and he was no where to be seen."

"Same thing with me!" Imp Tweek said looking sad for Wonder Tweek. "I was playing hide and go seek with Pastor Craig" A bright smile was on the Imp's face before it fell again. "And then while he was looking for me a bright light appeared. He thought it was a sign from god so he went towards it and it sucked him in and he disappeared, but when I went in it I was brought here." 

Outlaw Tweek let out a huff of air and sighed "Pretty much the same thing here." He sat on a log near him and put his rope back onto his belt. "I was walking around the village with him before a bright light appeared and took him away, so I did what you all did and followed after him. You probably know the rest." He took his hat off and laid it in his lap, looking at it sadly.

Craig felt bad for all of the Tweek's, they looked so broken down and sad for the displacement of their Craig's. He wanted to give all of them a collective hug just so their sad faces would go away and stop stabbing the noirette in the heart. "I'm sorry. All of you, but this probably has a cause. So we just have to figure out the cause so we can all get where we need to be. I promise all of you Tweek's that you will see your Craig's again."

"Yay! I'll get to my Pastor again!" Imp Tweek said his wings fluttering in excitement and slightly lifting himself off the ground because of the action. Craig looked up at him with a smile. Outlaw Tweek also seemed to snap out of the depression and stood up with a new hope in his eyes, throwing his hat back on. Wonder Tweek and the Barbarian also walked forward and had smiles on their faces. 

"Alright so does any one have any ideas?" Craig said giving a look around. 

"Well when I used to spy on Craig's disciples while they were working and they would always talk about the universe righting things that were wrong." Outlaw Tweek said looking a little bit ashamed, he took off his hat again and scratched at his hair. "So the universe obviously thinks something is wrong and brought all of us to you to fix something." 

Wonder Tweek nodded in agreement with the other. "It must be something your Tweek probably couldn't fix on his own if he were to try." 

Craig sucked in a breath and held it in his lungs trying to think of what Tweek or himself couldn't/wouldn't be able to fix on their own. "Nothing. I have nothing to fix with Tweek." Craig ran a hand under his hat to mess with his hair before he pulled it out. "Unless he hasn't been telling me something... I have no idea." 

"We wouldn't keep a secret from you" All the Tweek's said in almost unison, but Imp Tweek said it a little too fast and Barbarian Tweek said it too slow.

Craig sighed. "Well then were fucked."


	3. I Won't Say It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So my friend made a video that was based on this chapter and I think it gives it a live action feel to it! So check out her animation if ya feel like it!
> 
> https://youtu.be/0D_cL7lAxEE

Tweek had successfully made it back to his house with all of the Craig's with him and the only problem that had taken place was Chief Craig trying to fight with a mail box, then Feldspar trying to rob the same mail box of its contents. When they finally arrived at the Tweak residence, Tweek was lucky to find that his parents were both working and left him alone with the Craigs.

"Alright...um" Tweek didn't know what to do or what to say. They had a problem that needed fixing in order for these alternates to go home, but they didn't know what the problem was. All Tweek knew in that moment was that he needed coffee. "Anyone want coffee? O-Oh wait you guys hate coffee or at least if you are anything like my Craig... food anyone?"

"I'm pretty hungry" Super Craig said sitting on the couch. "What were you thinking babe?"

Tweek blushed at the name but shook it off, it wasn't anything new to be called that by Craig because they were fake dating. "Anything I guess. I'll just grab some snacks for now." Tweek turned and walked towards the kitchen.

Pastor Craig called out after the blonde. "I'll help you."

While in the kitchen Tweek noticed the Pastor take special attention to the cabinet where they kept their mugs and tilted his head slightly. 

"What are you looking at?" Tweek asked walking towards the man. 

The Pastor closed the cabinet and smiled at the blonde. "Oh nothing. Just looking around the kitchen is all. I'm nosy sometimes."

Tweek gave the Craig a weird look. "You? Nosy?" 

Pastor Craig laughed and looked down at Tweek with a smile. "It's becomes a habit when you have an Imp running around your house." The man then patted the other's head. "They steal things sometimes out of habit and hide the objects. So I have to check every nook and cranny to find my lost stuff."

"Oh so I'm an actual Imp in your universe?" Tweek asked with big eyes. 

The Craig laughed at the surprise in the blonde's eyes. "Hmmm yes. It must be weird to hear. A Pastor and an Imp, but believe me it works quite well." 

"How?"

The holy man looked off into space as he envisioned his Tweek, a deeply content smile coming to his face. "I mean don't get me wrong it's not perfect. We met because he was trying to steal my soul, but we worked that out... but he's a constant reminder that even though there is evil in the world, there is also good in some evil." Pastor Craig sighed reaching up to fiddle with the cross around his neck. "Despite that fact he may be a spawn from hell, he still is one of the most compassionate peopl- _er_ -creatures...I guess, that I've ever met. He never fails to surprise me with how caring he is to me and others."

Tweek looked at the man with shock before he realized that he saw things in such a beautiful way, in fact he saw his Tweek in such a beautiful way. The blonde blushed at the description of this alter-self, to think a Craig could see him that way. To think that he could be so caring towards people that it became something this Craig saw and admired in him. He felt jealous of the other Tweek now.

The blonde stepped closer to the Craig who was looking off into the distance and put a hand on his arm smiling up at him. "I think that's beautiful Pastor."

The Craig smiled down at him touching the hand on his arm gently. "Thank you."

The two looked at each other for another moment before Tweek pulled his hand away and went towards the cabinets. "I hope everyone is fine with chips and coke."

Tweek then handed the pastor a couple bags of chips while telling him to go to the living room with them. Tweek then grabbed a couple bottles of water and a couple sodas not really sure what the different Craig's wanted. Tweek came back and smiled at the sight of the Craig's sitting around the living room, sure they were a huge inconvenience that were definitely going to be a pain in the ass for Tweek for however long they were here, but... Craig was one of Tweek's favorite people in the whole world and to see so many different versions of him and in general just so much of _him_ , it made the blonde happy. 

Tweek handed out the waters and sodas to the Craig's, but realizing the one who previously fought a mail box would probably need help in opening the container for the liquid.

Incan Craig stood up straight against the wall looking at the other Craig's with a face only to be described as unpleased. As if these versions of him didn't live up to what he thought of himself. The thought made Tweek a little uneasy, like whatever version of Tweek he had was a perfect version of himself that he could never live up to. Thus he would look at Tweek with the same displeased face, like he wouldn't be pleased when he saw this Tweek, but when the blonde approached him, no such thing occurred. Instead the great Chief smiled a warm smile to Tweek and his posture loosened slightly, no longer looking as stiff and on edge. 

"I just wanted to make sure you could get this open." Tweek said handing the water in his hands to the Craig in front of him. 

The Chief took it and looked at it, his smile fading. Tweek noticed in his peripheral that Feldspar and Super Craig were looking at the Chief like he was about to embarrass himself and they were predators that fed on the embarrassment of others. Pastor Craig only looked out of the corner of his eye discreetly. 

The Incan man turned the object upside down and watched as the air bubble rose to the highest point of the bottle each time he moved it. Then he stopped moving the bottle and stared at it like it held the answers to the universe inside of it. The noirette finally bit onto the side of the bottle with all of his might letting the water spray out from the pressure. He smiled at himself for being so 'smart' in his discovery of how to get the water inside, but Tweek just looked at him in complete shock. Meanwhile Feldspar and Super Craig laughed at the man and despite his politeness even Pastor Craig let out a small gentle laugh.

"What! What is so funny to you _peasants_? What is so wrong with how I am drinking this!" Incan Craig said holding up his gushing water bottle. 

Feldspar wiped a tear from his eye. "Just about everything your liege."

Tweek let out a yelp when he saw the Chief's eyes starting to glow the same bright blue color from when they first met him. Tweek turned to the laughing Craig's and said "Gah! Hey don't laugh guys!" then the blonde turned back to the chief. "Nothing is wrong with how you're drinking that."

The chief wrapped an arm around Tweek, pulling the blonde flush against him as he raised the bottle high in the air. Droplets of water slipped on the Chieftan and the blonde as he raised it. "You peasants heard him!" 

The other Craig's stopped laughing and only glared at the Incan Craig as he held Tweek close to him; even Pastor Craig had a small glare formed towards the man. Tweek noticed the looks and pulled away from the Chief Craig and sat on a lonesome chair near the windows of the living room.

"Let's try to figure out what this problem is guys, because as much as I enjoy the company. I don't think I can deal with this many Craig's." Tweek said bringing his legs up onto the plushy chair to sit criss-cross.

"Did you and your Craig have a fight recently?" Feldspar asked throwing up a chip into the air and letting it land in his mouth. 

Tweek shook his head. "No, we barely fight actually."

"Have you been spending enough time with him?" Super Craig said leaning back on the couch his arms laying over the top of the sofa.

"Yes, we've hung out almost everyday this summer."

"Are you harboring strong feelings of wrath, envy or greed towards your Craig?" Pastor Craig asked. 

Tweek once again shook his head. "No I don't think so."

"What about _lust?_ " Pastor Craig said a smirk in his voice, but not showing on his face. The other Craig's who were staring off into space thinking about what the problem could be honed back in on the conversation and all looked towards Tweek.

"W-What do you mean?" Tweek said his face feeling red and hot. 

Pastor Craig stood up and started to walk toward the seat Tweek was on. "Are you having strong feelings of lust towards Craig that you can't or won't act upon?" He had a pure look on his face like the question wasn't about lust, but instead puppies. 

Tweek felt his heart beating a lot faster than it was a moment ago, he shook his head "We're only fake dating. I don't actually feel like _that_ about Craig." Tweek said quickly not wanting the subject to be pressing on him anymore. 

All the Craig's in the room seemed to have faces that showed some type of emotion close to shock and confusion. 

"Wait let me get this straight." Feldspar said standing up from his spot. "You _aren't_ dating your Craig?"

Tweek nodded and meekly said "I'm fake dating him." 

"What the fuck... _Why_? Why aren't you just dating him?" Feldspar said taking a step closer to Tweek's chair.

The blonde uncrossed his legs and brought them to his chest, not wanting to admit any of his feelings for his Craig to any of these Craig's. It would be just as bad as saying he loves him to the original Craig. And that's a pressure Tweek couldn't take right now.

"It-It's a long story but to make it short some Asian girls started drawing us together, but we weren't together. So we just acted like we were together for the past couple years. But in reality we are just friends. I-I don't f-feel that way about him." 

Feldspar crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Tweek with a knowing face and a raised eyebrow. "Come on. _Everyone_ in this room knows that's a god damn lie. Just tell us how you feel about him and maybe we can help you."

Tweek shook his head. "I d-don't know what you mean by th-that. I don't h-have anything to t-tell."

"Lying is a sin, Tweek" Pastor Craig said finally arriving at the plushy chair and leaning on the back of the chair with his elbows. The Craig was looking down at Tweek with a scrutinizing, but fond look. 

"I-I'm n-not." Tweek's face was completely beet red. 

"You stutter when your nervous." Super Craig said standing from his seat on the couch to walk towards Tweek. "And being nervous usually means that you're lying Tweek." Super Craig then sat on the arm of the chair, looking at Tweek with a smug smile. 

"I'm n-not nervous!" Tweek said trying his best not to stutter and give off the 'drop it' signal to all of the Craigs. 

Chief Craig came to the other side of Tweek's chair and leaned on the back of the chair, where Pastor Craig wasn't leaning, with his elbow. "Your red. You get red when you don't wanna talk about something." The Incan Craig gave a full on smirk to the blonde. 

"I'm f-fine talking about this. I just don't like...C-Craig like t-that." Tweek said looking up at the Chief with a face that said otherwise. 

Feldspar stood in front of Tweek's chair his hands now on his hips, a fully present smirk on his-and almost every Craig in the room's- face. "Just say your in love with him already."

Tweek let out a yelp at the sentence and covered his red face with his hands "I-I won't!"

Feldspar then took residence on the other arm of the chair sitting there with his legs crossed and face smug. "Listen Tweek. You can tell yourself that all you want, but you are talking to the only four people that know you better than you know yourself." 

"Come on Tweek we already know it. So just say it." Super Craig said leaning his shoulder into Tweek's space. 

The blonde moved away from the shoulder and accidentally bumped into Feldspar, who looked down with a look that made the blonde shiver from the weird seduction coming from it. The blonde shook his head violently and abruptly stood from the chair to stare at all four of the Craigs. "I s-said I d-don't!"

"Oh please! All our Tweek's have admitted it and we are all now living happy lives with them! Don't you want to be happy with your Craig?" The Pastor said tilting his head while he looked at Tweek. 

The blonde's eyes were identical to two large white dinner plates while his iris' appeared as small peas on the plates. "Wait. You all are d-dating your Tweek's? Like in love dating your Tweek's!?"

The Craig's all looked at each other and gave collective nods before Feldspar said "Well yeah. That's probably what the problem is. That you and your Craig _aren't_ dating."

Tweek thought over that hypothesis, it would make sense, it was the only difference or 'problem' that was showing itself in the moment. The blonde bit his lip at the suggestion then shook his head turning from the Craig's. "That can't be it. He doesn't even like me like that."

A small laugh came from Super Craig. Tweek spun around and gave him a glare. "What's so funny?"

"Craig must love you. I know I do." Super Craig said with a charming smile on his features and a movie star wink pointed at Tweek. 

Tweek shook his head and blushed a deep red color at the confession. "But that's you guys. You guys like _your_ Tweek's." The blonde pushed some hair behind his ear while staring at the floor. "I don't think Craig could ever like me...for real. It would probably just ruin things."

Pastor Craig walked in front of the blonde, he put his finger's underneath Tweek's chin then made him look up at him. "Give me one reason why Craig wouldn't like you."

Tweek bit his lip at the closeness and moved his face from the Pastor's hands to look off to the side. "I mean what is there to like? Just look at me guys." Tweek motioned to himself as he said this.

The Craig's looked Tweek up and down, but their faces not changing. There was no sudden realization that Tweek is hideous and they should be running for the hills. Instead they all stayed in their spots -on the sitting chair and or in front of the blonde- looking at him with equally fond looks.

"We are." Super Craig said with another heroic smile, but no wink.

Tweek crossed his arms looking away from the men. "I'm just saying you have no reason to like me at **all** and neither does my Craig! I mean what could he like? My anxiety? Or my twitching? Or the-"

"-The smile that I get to see when you laugh." Incan Craig said finishing the thought for Tweek. 

The blonde looked towards the Chief and shook his head in embarrassment, he went to say something, but Feldspar beat him to it. "Or the way you smell like warm coffee even after you bathe."

"Or how your hair reminds me of the brightest flower." Pastor Craig said going back to his place on the armchair. 

"Or when I get to just look into your eyes and see how beautiful they are." Super Craig said looking up at Tweek. 

Tweek felt his face blush again, something he really wish he had control over, he covered his face with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. This couldn't be real. Those couldn't be real things Craig actually liked about him. These were different Craig's that had different Tweek's. 

"Well that's you guys. My Craig might not like me for any of those things." Tweek said removing his hands from his face, dragging the skin as he pulled his hands down.

"I can assure you that **any** Craig here would agree with the statement that he probably likes everything about you." Feldspar said confidently while motioning to the other Craigs.

"But my Craig is different than you guys." Tweek said walking away from the Craigs that were flocking on the chair. "He's indifferent and cold." Tweek leaned against the wall, a small smile coming to his face as his hands held themselves against the his chest. "He doesn't care about what people think. He would flip all of you guys off even if you were threatening him."

Tweek felt himself swoon on the inside as he thought of the time Damien bumped into the blonde and refused to apologize. Craig had demanded the demon child to give him an apology, but the boy wouldn't budge. Instead he shot back a threat to Craig that would have been enough to make anyone give up and run, but not Craig. The noirette just flipped off the evil boy and pushed him over. Sure he was thrown through the air and hurt pretty bad and Tweek had to help him tend his injuries, but Craig said in the end it was worth it. 

Tweek was looking off into the distance as he spoke. "He's beyond anything I've ever seen before. I remember not being able to look away from him the first time he flipped me off."

"And you _don't_ love him?" Incan Craig said smirking at the blonde's dreamy look. 

Tweek was snapped out of his thoughts by the accusation and immediately shook his head. "Huh-ACK-N-No. I already told you I don't!"

"What do you think love is Tweek?" Pastor Craig said, his hand holding up his head as he leaned on the arm chair. After he questioned this he seemed to lurk into the kitchen, but the blonde stayed concentrating on the question. Tweek opened his mouth to answer then closed it quickly. He didn't really know what to say, was is love? When someone cares more than they should? When you look at a person and think 'wow I really want to kiss you'? 

"I-I-I uh... I don't know"

"Well..." The hero started. "Love is when your willing to do anything for a person. Including coming over late at night when someone has a nightmare." Super Craig said this like he knew for a fact that Craig had done that plenty of times for Tweek, which he had. 

The most recent incident was a week ago when Tweek had a nightmare about Craig calling off their fake relationship and deciding they shouldn't talk anymore. The dream shook the blonde enough to call Craig, he didn't tell him what the dream was about and Craig didn't force him to tell him either. Instead the noirette came over and held Tweek silently until the blonde felt calm enough to sleep again.

Although the accuracy this wasn't enough to sway the blonde, so he shook his head and said. "B-But Craig is a friend! I'd do that for a friend if they were feeling scared!" 

Super Craig rolled his eyes at the obvious attempt to deflect the truth, but Feldspar picked up the slack. "To me, Love is when you look at a person and just their smile makes you feel a like you're having a mini heart attack."

Tweek bit his lip knowing that exact feeling, in fact that had just happened a few days prior when Craig and him were hanging out. The blonde had made a joke about something dumb, but Craig apparently found it to be the most hilarious thing he had ever heard. Then he laughed a loud and hearty laugh for a couple of minutes before he stopped and gave Tweek an amazing toothy smile. The expression was somewhat foreign, Craig definitely smiled in front of Tweek before, he had smiled in front of Tweek thousands of times, but _this_ smile was different. It was so bright and happy that Tweek was sure his heart had stopped beating because of it. 

"I-I always feel like I'm having a heart attack from all the coffee I drink." The blonde said dodging the second piece of proof. 

"Well how about this Tweek?" The Pastor came back from the kitchen holding something behind his back while he walked to the coat rack. Pastor Craig held up a spare blue winter coat that was hanging on the wooden coat stick. It was a coat that Tweek had nominated as Craig's for when he forgot his on cold days. "Love is changing parts of your life for someone else." 

"Ha! I've never changed parts of my life for Craig!" The blonde said sounding proud of his rebuttal, but then Pastor Craig threw the jacket at Tweek. 

"Once again I've caught you in a lie my boy." Pastor Craig said looking smug.

Tweek rolled his eyes and grabbed the jacket from his head with an annoyed look on his face. "Oh really? And what would that be Pastor? Because last I checked, Craig _left_ this here."

"But did he leave this cute little mug I _found_ in the kitchen?" The Pastor asked in an almost patronizing tone as he held up a special mug he was holding behind his back. 

Tweek had gotten the mug for Craig. It was blue and had a middle finger on the bottom, so when someone lifted the cup up to drink, somebody would get flipped off. Tweek had gotten the mug and painted on a middle finger for Craig, thinking it would be a special gift for the noirette. Craig would always steal Tweek's favorite mug on accident on early mornings because he never really had a designated cup. So the blonde surprised him with the mug, even going as far to build a little nook inside the dish cabinet to hold his cup. Craig loved the gift and gave Tweek a tight squeeze after the blonde gave it to him.

Tweek flushed red, he felt called out and like he's been caught in a lie. "It's a g-gift that I got him. That's it!"

"You built a special place in the cabinet for a _gift_?" Pastor Craig said puncuating the 't' in the word and tilting his head in an innocent manner that was anything but innocent. Instead the words seeming condescending to the blonde.

"So what? I built a place for a mug." Tweek said crossing his arms and pouting a bit. "And aren't you supposed to be the nice one?"

"Listen to me Tweek." Incan Craig said standing from where he leaned on the chair. He took 3 long strides to stand in front of Tweek, grabbing his shoulders with a stern look on his face. He had enough with the pleasantries of love and wanted to cut right to the bone of the situation. To pull the the truth out of Tweek by force. "Would you do anything for Craig?" 

Tweek looked up at the Chief with big eyes before he nodded. "Y-Yes."

"Would you protect him no matter the costs?" The Chief said, his eyes piercing straight through Tweek's physical form and looking at into his soul. 

The blonde felt his heart rate quicken at the thought of having to protect Craig from danger, but knew the answer immediately. "Yes." 

Incan Craig pulled the blonde closer their noses inches apart and the Craig's face becoming even more serious. "With your life?"

Tweek swallowed harshly. "Yes."

"Do you think you could ever live without him?"

The blonde felt himself tighten up, his answer was embarrassing and too much to say, but the man in front of him seemed to have eyes that forced the truth out of him. "No."

The Incan pulled away, his face immediately softened looking more warm and fond at the blonde. "Then you love him." 

Tweek let out a shuddering breath and clenched his chest to try to calm his beating heart. "Don't do that to me man! The thought of him being in danger is too much pressure even if I would help him... Wait a minute! What if he's in danger now!"

Feldspar came to the blonde's side and gave him a comforting pet of the hair. "Listen I'm sure he probably fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats never a good way to end a chapter ;)


	4. How Does He Know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wrote this and was like fuck it. So no editing took place on this chapter, I will go back later and fix any mistakes I do see. I might be a little sick and this might be ass because of it, but yolo. Also since I didn't edit any of this its a long ass chapter. 
> 
> So this is me formally apologizing. :)

"Only me. This would happen to only me." Craig said in a monotone voice. 

Currently the noirette was tied up and being held captive by a group of what seemed to be bandits. It had all happened so fast and so suddenly when he went to go take a leak while talking to the Tweeks. A bunch of men had stormed him and talked about crimes he didn't commit, but the other Craig did. So they grabbed him- and gave him the decency to zip his pants up first- and threw him on their horses with a bag over his head. The noirette was pretty sure he was backwards on the horse too because while they were riding, he didn't feel the wind brushing past his bagged face, but against the back of his head. So this is where he is now, on the back of a horse, backwards, tied up, a bag over his head and being brought through the forest for a bounty that is apparently on his head.

"You thought you were slick Feldspar, but now look at you." One of the men said to Craig.

Craig groaned. "God I hate other universes."

"What?" The man steering the horse said looking at Craig with a strange look.

"Ugh whatever you wouldn't get it." Craig said leaning his head on his tied hands. "Where are we going anyways?"

"You'll see Thief" The man laughed. "When we get to Kupa Keep, Grand Wizard Cartman will have his way with you." Craig cringed at the thought of someone like Cartman being a leader of anywhere and being able to hand out punishments to people. And he could only guess as to what the punishment would be for a thief that's apparently been on the run for 6 years. 

"Oh god. Just kill me now." The noirette said leaning his head back to hit the mans back behind him. Craig gave possible thoughts to how he would be punished. Disembowelment? Being boiled alive? Castration? Water boarding? Or just having to listen to whatever this version of Cartman would say to him. 

Then all movement stopped and Craig felt his body lurch forward with the sudden halt of the horses. The kidnapped male groaned again. "Ugh now what?"

"Everyone stop their movements!" Someone from the front of pack of the bandits gang said. 

"Why! What's going on?" The man riding with Craig said. 

"There's a block on the road!" The other bandit answer back.

"What is it?" 

The man seemed to stutter out his next answer in confusion. "It's it's-a nun..?"

"A nun?" 

"Oh dear I really am sorry for stopping your horses. I do scare them sometimes, but I was wondering if any of you would like to purchase a bible?"

Craig immediately recognized the voice and the person... well creature that must be stopping the gang that was currently kidnapping him. The men all crowded around the small blonde nun in front of their platoon and gave him a nasty look. 

"Get out of the way lady. No one wants your bibles." The man then took the bag off Craig's head and showed his face to the nun. "We're transporting this prisoner and it's important he doesn't get away. So move it!"

Craig blinked his eyes a couple times to adjust them to the light of the world. When his eyes adjusted he saw Imp Tweek standing in front of the hoard of men looking awfully angelic for a thing with devil horns and wings hiding underneath it's veil and dress. Craig had to admit if any man could pull off wearing a nun's dress and still look good, it was Tweek. The noirette inwardly smacked himself for the compliment and shook his head out of it's thoughts and back to the reality of Imp Tweek standing in front of him to rescue him. (Or at least Craig hopes so). 

"Oh that's okay." Imp Tweek's face was sad looking as he looked at the ground. "But I do have one more question."

The man holding Craig rolled his eyes. "What is it lady?"

Wonder Tweek descended from the sky, his eyes were glowing while his hands had those threatening sparks of thunder Craig saw when the hero was being threatened ealier. The day that had been previously clear and sunny started to look more cloudy and like it was about to rain. A loud crack of thunder sounded above the group.

"Anyone want a popsicle?" 

The men looked around at each other in confusion. "A what?"

Wonder Tweek let out an exasperated sigh. "Ugh. You guys really don't know what a Popsicle is?"

Nun Tweek looked up and laughed a bit at the floating blonde. "I mean this place doesn't even look like it has the concept of ice down."

"Whatever." Wonder Tweek then swept his arm towards the bandits. Large spikes of ice rushed out at the men and their horses. Craig looked at the wonder with big eyes as lighting struck behind him, but the hero was left unfazed. Although the Imp Tweek let out a loud yelp in shock of the weather and flew into the air; the veil that was covering his horns falling off and his wings spreading out from behind him. The lighting behind him making him look terrifying in the light.

The men all looked up at Imp Tweek in horror like he was an omen sent here to kill them and let out shouts and screams of fear at the winged beast. The man that was holding Craig only gripped his horse's reins harder. "Everyone move out! They're trying to get the bounty on the thief!" 

The noirette felt as the man forced the horse forward, the beast standing on its two legs before sprinting off and away from the blonde's. Craig watched at Wonder Tweek and Imp Tweek stayed back fighting the rest of the bandits and was surprised to see the Imp choke a man with his tail. Craig knew he was a demon spawn from hell or something like that, but seeing what he thought was his innocent fake boyfriend take down a hoard of men with a superhero version of himself, was one of the more crazy things he had seen.

Craig watched as the two blondes grew further away and their fighting was barely visible as he was being hauled off. Then he heard something, like the sound of a knife cutting through air. He heard a pained grunt from the right and saw one of the men riding along side the kidnapper had been shot down. 

Another arrow came flying towards the man who held Craig, but the man caught the arrow in his hand before it impaled his chest. "Nice try Feldspar, but it's going to take more than a simple arrow to take me d-" The man was cut off by an arrow shooting him in the gut. Craig winced at the lethal looking wound and turned his head to see that Barbarian Tweek was the shooter of this arrow, the blonde rode horse back as he went after Craig. The wind was blowing through the blonde's hair as he held up his arrow towards other horsemen shooting them down one by one. The Barbarian had sensed another attack behind him and leaned back on the horse he was riding and shot the man.

"Oh my god." Craig muttered to himself as he watched the blonde spring back up into an upright position. 

Barbarian Tweek then shouted out to the trees. "Outlaw! Grab him!"

A lasso fell from a tree ahead of the horses path and reigned its head into the circle of rope. The horse ran through the loop bringing down Outlaw Tweek with the rope, the Outlaw sat at the front of the horse facing the shot man with a grin. "You're in my spot." Outlaw then punched the man off the horse. The blonde then put his hands down on the horses back and brought himself into a handstand that allowed him to flip and land forward on the stallion. Craig looked at the Outlaw with pure awe in his eyes, he was beyond amazed by the acrobatics the boy just pulled off. To be honest Craig was beyond amazed by everything he had seen the individual Tweeks do today and he felt himself have a greater appreciation for the blonde boy. 

"How can you do that?" Craig asked doing his best to turn in his spot so he could face front, but the horse hopped over a log and caused Craig to almost stumble off the horse. Luckily the Outlaw grabbed the back of his shirt last minute and pulled him to sit up straight on the horse. 

Outlaw Tweek kept his face forward during the exchange and let go of Craig grabbing the reins of the horse. "Not now." The Tweek whipped the reins while letting out a loud "Hiyah!". The horse started to sprint faster through the forest til they reached a clearing. The blonde pulled the reins back stopping the horse and let out a loud breaths.

"Phew. That went a lot better than I expected." Outlaw Tweek wiped his brow with his forearm and let out a small laugh, he turned backwards to look at Craig on the back of the horse. "Let me untie you now." The Outlaw hopped off the horse then walked around to look at Craig who was still holding onto the back of the saddle to stay upright. The blonde then grabbed Craig around the middle and set him on the ground with a loud grunt. Craig sat on the floor and watched as Tweek squatted down to untie his hands. Then he heard rustling from the woods. A nun and A hero came out seconds later.

"Woo! We did it!" Imp Tweek said fly in a loop. "We saved Pastor-I mean-Craig. We saved Craig!"

Wonder Tweek laughed at the Imp slip up. "I still find the idea of Craig being a holy man too funny." 

"Hey! I can be holy." Craig said from the ground where he was being untied. The hero raised an eyebrow and smirked at the boy, the face insinuating more that Craig meant, the insinuation making the noirette's cheeks burn red. "I obviously didn't mean it like that."

"Oh don't be so modest there." Outlaw said as he pulled the last knot free. "We all know what role you play here." Thee boy then winked before standing up.

Craig rubbed his sore wrists with his hands, his face still beet red. "Why are you guys being so dirty minde- Wait a minute... Where Barbarian Tweek?"

The three Tweek's did a quick look around and found no other replica of themselves. "Oh shit! They must have got him while he was riding back." Wonder Tweek said. "Imp, fly the perimeter and search for him, Outlaw go by ground and search." 

The Tweeks nodded and went of to follow their orders. Craig stood up to go help look for the missing Tweek, but Wonder Tweek put a hand on Craig's shoulder keeping him where he was. "Wait." The way the blonde said the words made Craig wince, he sounded exhausted and looked like it too. The blonde then pressed himself against Craig and leaned his head against his chest. "Just stay still." Wonder Tweek's legs started to give out and he descended down to the ground, clutching onto Craig as he fell. 

"Hey woah! What's wrong?" Craig said going down with the Tweek to be on his level so he could let the blonde keep his head against him. "Are you hurt?"

Wonder Tweek shook his head looking lethargic, his eyes barely reached up to look at anything. "I draw my power from Super Craig and I recharge by being close with him." The blonde started taking long deep breathes as he leaned against him, like he was trying to breathe in the actual essence of Craig. The Tweek nuzzled his nose into Craig's neck giving the noirette goosebumps. "That fight took more than I thought it would." The blonde let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes completely, he readjusted himself so his arms wrapped around Craig's neck. "I just need to lay here for a minute and I'll be fine." Craig looked down at the blonde as he seemed to sleep against him. The blonde hair that stuck out in different directions tickled his nose as the hero nestled his head close and hide in the crook of Craig's neck. Craig tried his best to slow his beating-more like pounding-heart, he didn't want to disturb the resting Tweek with his nervousness. Wonder Tweek then sat up placing his forehead against Craig's and stayed there letting out a content sigh. 

The movement made Craig's pleas for his heart to calm down useless as he tried his best not to savor the closeness with the blonde. The noirette did his best not to pay attention to the closeness by closing his eyes. "Didn't realize you were so close with your Craig."

The blonde chuckled slightly pulling away from Craig to give him a smile, the hands that were resting around his neck went to cup Craig's cheeks. "Well yeah, we're datin-"

"There he is! Grab him!" An almost familiar set of voices said. 

A cluster of men came out into the clearing surrounding Craig and Tweek as they sat on the forest floor. They all were coming closer to the couple in the center, each man brandishing a knife in their hands. "Oh shit. Tweek do you think you could fly us out of here?" Craig asked the blonde in front of him.

Wonder Tweek shook his head pulling away from Craig and on instinct standing in a defensive position in front of Craig to protect him from any oncoming danger. "I'm still too weak to do that right now and I can't do a lighting attack without hurting you in the process." The blonde who was looking around the circle surveying his surroundings, eyes lit up like they were struck by lighting. "I have an idea."

Craig eyed the closing in men nervously and back to back with Tweek so he could look threatening like Tweek. "I'll take anything you give me right now."

"When I say signal, you say 'Futari de issho ni ikou'." Wonder Tweek said quickly grabbing Craig's hand to pull him in front of him, the blonde then grabbed his face again to make direct eye contact. The serious look on the blonde's face making the noirette feel a little hot under the collar. "Got it?"

"Um it sounds a little long, but okay." Craig said feeling a little unsure of the idea. 

Tweek then gave a small shake to Craig's head. "You have to say it like you mean it! Got it?"

Craig nodded at the blonde tying to match his intensity. "Got it."

Tweek stood tall against the incoming men, not a single sliver of fear coming off of him as he shouted. "Ima da yo! Kimi no chikara wo boku ni choudai!" Tweek then gave Craig a look.

"Ah! Futari de issho ni ikou!" Craig said with as much gusto someone with a monotone voice could. The men who were circling them paused for a second at the words looking at them strangely and stood expecting something, but nothing came. Craig felt himself inwardly groan, he screamed some random stuff and looked like an idiot for nothing to happen. 

Then finally Craig felt him and Tweek being lifted into the air by some unknown force and flowers seemed to appear out of no where raining from the sky. A bright aura of pink light started to surround the two males, Craig could feel a surge of emotion run through him as he held Tweek's had. Like the energy was being simultaneously zapped out of him and put back in him in an instant. The pink aura started to expand into a bigger sphere of light before a bright flash of light appeared blinding Craig. It sounded like a mixture of an explosion and a harp being played in his ears as he felt a surge of energy seem to release from him. When the light went away Craig opened his eyes and saw all the bandits were knocked out on the floor and no longer a danger to the males.

The pair gently descended from the air and landed on the ground, small pink flowers fell around them and one fell into Wonder Tweek's hair. Craig thought the blonde looked nice with the flower. "That was close. I thought it wasn't going to work for a second there." Wonder Tweek said laughing a bit. 

Craig looked at their joined hands and felt himself blush so he forced himself to look away. "Yeah I got a little worried too. What was that by the way?"

"Oh it's a special move Super Craig and I made together!" The hero squeezed Craig's hand with a smile. "We made it on accident when fighting a tough group. We used our combined powers to create something magical. We call it Eros Eruption."

"Crazy to think I'm a superhero in an alternate universe still, but are you okay now?" Craig asked referring to the lack of energy the blonde had moments ago. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, that move usually charges me right up!" The hero said releasing Craig's hand to fly up into the air as a show of more energy before landing on the ground with a smile.

"Guys! Guys! Guy! I found him! Those mean guys had him tied up and are taking him away on a horse like they did to Craig." Imp Tweek said flying like a bat out of hell. 

Wonder Tweek swiftly picked Craig up bridal style and flew into the air. The noirette let out a huff at the position and crossed his arms. "Oh hush you baby." Wonder Tweek said rolling his eyes at Craig. The hero then turned to the Imp. "Alright lead the way."

After a couple minutes of flying Craig spotted a mop of blonde hair moving at a fast speed through the trees. "There! I see him." Craig said pointing towards the moving yellow blur. 

"Here! Imp take him, I'll go help Outlaw and get Barbarian. Keep Craig safe!" Wonder Tweek then threw Craig through the air to Imp Tweek before he zoomed down towards the blonde in peril. 

Craig felt his heart drop as he was just barely caught by the Imp by his hand. "Wait Wonder Tweek! He dropped me last time!"

The Imp gave a sad look down to Craig. "Hey that only happened once!" Craig's hand slipped from the blonde's and he started to fall, but the Imp quickly went after him grabbing his hand again. "Okay fine! Twice. And in my defense your heavy!" 

Craig rolled his eyes as the blonde slowly started to lower then to the ground. "That's still two more times than my Tweek would do." 

"That's so mean-Oooohhhh I get it! Hehe. Your Tweek can't fly." Imp Tweek said his smile showing off tiny fangs. 

When the pair landed, Craig started to move towards where commotion and lighting was coming from, but he was grabbed around the middle making him stop. He looked down at the arms holding him in place and turned to look at the blonde keeping him still. "What are you doing?"

"Wonder Tweek said keep you safe. So I'm holding you here so you don't go near the danger." 

Craig sighed and put a hand on the males shoulders. "Listen they might need help. We should help them." 

The Imp pouted up at Craig. "I don't know... it sounds like you are just trying to get away from me." 

Craig looked down at the Tweek with big eyes and a punctured heart. "I'm not. I swear. I'm just trying to help them.." The Imp started laughing at Craig, he let out a loud snort which caused him to pull away from Craig's torso and cover his mouth as he laughed. 

"What? Why are you laughing?" Craig asked, his eyebrows furrowing at the blonde in front of him. 

"I-I'm sorry. It's just so funny! You really thought that I was upset pfft! Hahaha!" 

Craig sighed and slightly glared at the Imp. "I don't see how this is funny." 

The Tweek laughed louder. "That's what Pastor would say! Haha!" The blonde noticed the sour look he was getting from Craig and tried to pull himself together. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. But hey! I'm an imp not an angel Craig."

The noirette rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Obviously. Is that what you do to your Craig, you tease him all the time?" 

The blonde nodded with a giddy smile. "Pretty much. Or I'll hide his stuff and refuse to tell him where I put it. That's the best. He get's so frustrated!"

A large explosion in the distance caused both males to turn and pay attention to the fighting that was taking place a couple yards away from themCraig started running towards the sound before Imp Tweek grabbed him by the middle and flew him at a faster speed than he was running. When the two came to the scene they were both left in shock. 

All the tree's in the area were blown away and had arrows and daggers thrown into them, then there were a large cluster of passed out men piled up in the middle of the area. The three Tweeks stood looking at the pile of bodies with satisfaction, Outlaw Tweek had lost his hat somewhere in the fighting and looked pretty scraped up but fine, Wonder Tweek looked like he was struck by lighting because his hair was sticking up more than usual, but Barbarian Tweek was the worst off and looked heavily beat up. He had a busted lip and several cuts all over his body along with some severe bruising.

Craig ran to the hurt Barbarian and immediately pulled out the small pack of tissues he kept in his back pocket for when Tweek would cry during dog movies. The noirette surprised the injured blonde by putting a tissue against the swelling lip. "Are you okay?" Craig's voice came out more worried than he meant it to come out, but also he has never seen Tweek in such a condition so he was feeling more than shook up by the sight.

The Barbarian took the tissue from the noirette's hand and held it against his lip nodding. "Just bruised." The words were too nonchalant for Craig.

"Doesn't look like it. Do any of your have anything like a bandage a band-" 

The Tweek put a hand on Craig's face stopping his from speaking and making him look the blonde in the eye. "I promise. I'm fine." The Barbarian gave a warm smile to the noirette for reassurance. Craig blushed at the contact. Since when did he get touched so much by Tweek?

"I don't know if it will work, but I have a revive." Wonder Tweek said pulling out a weird vile of green serum. 

The Barbarian winced looking at the green fluids in the small bottle. "I mean if it works for you. It should work for me." The blonde opened the vile and did it like a shot, after it was down he gagged at the flavor. "That tastes like ass." After a couple seconds the bruises and scrapes the Barbarian had acquired started to vanish and barely become visible. "Huh wow." The Barbarian said sounding less impressed than he should have been. "Well that was fun, but we should get out of the open sooner than later. Cartman is probably blowing his lid right now trying to look for us." Tweek then dropped the blood soiled tissue and turned east. "Follow me you guys. Tonight we are staying at Felsdpar's and I's cabin." 

Craig felt his face contort and asked confused. "You live with him?"

The Barbarian laughed a bit at Craig face before replying. "Well yeah, it would be kinda weird to not live with my fiance."

Craig's eyes bugged out of his head. "You're engaged to him!" The barbarian gave a weird look to the reaction.

"No-"

"Oh thank god you were just joking with me like he was." Craig said taking a breath of relief while pointing his thumb back to Imp Tweek. 

The Barbarian squinted a bit looking at Craig. "-I just have a hunch he's going to propose soon." 

Craig's eyes widened again and grabbed the Tweek's shoulders. "You're not joking?"

"No I'm serious. I found a ring earlier this week in his pockets when I was doing laundry." The Barbarian said looking Craig up and down as he spoke. 

"Wait so you're telling me... that you have a romantic relationship with your Craig...that will soon involve you guys getting...married?" Craig said very slowly to the blonde as not to get an answer he doesn't want. 

"Yes Craig." The Tweek said like he was talking to a stressed toddler. The male then took Craig's hands from his shoulders and held them down at his sides. "I'm pretty sure we all have a romantic relationship with our Craig's if you haven't noticed."

Wonder Tweek nodded in agreement. "I have to touch you to get power and I have a special move called Eros Eruption with you. I mean come on Craig." 

"And I don't flirt with anybody Craig." Outlaw Tweek said finally finding his hat and putting it on. 

The Imp Tweek started to laugh. "You think I would hang around a Pastor because he's a good friend?"

Craig stared off into the distance feeling like his world was crumbling in around him, how was it possible that all of these Craig's had been able to be with their Tweek's while Craig was left in the friend zone-or the fake relationship zone-. "That can't be possible. I mean how can all of you like your Craig's except my Tweek?"

"You sound a little jealous." Wonder Tweek said teasingly, but his face had a sympathetic look. "But I'm sure your Tweek does like you."

Craig shook his head. "No way we've been fake dating for years and if he did like me he would have said something by now. He's not good at keeping secrets from me. Let alone things like that." 

The Tweek's gave a look around the group before staring at Craig with incredulous stares. "You've been what!?" Outlaw Tweek said like the idea of not actually dating someone was an outrage. 

"I've been fake dating Tweek. It's a long story and doesn't really matter, but the point is we only date for show." Craig said in response.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Barbarian Tweek said walking up to Craig with his arms crossed and giving him a pointed stared. "Do you love Tweek?"

Craig flushed a deep red color and noticed all the stares of the expectant Tweek staring him down. Too embarrassed to be confronted with the question he pulled the front of his hat down to hide his eyes. "I don't see how that matters right now." 

The Outlaw rolled his eyes. "That's an obvious yes. So I don't see the problem. Say you love him then kiss and screw and call it a day. What's the problem?"Craig took the hat off the top of the Tweek's head and pushed it against his mouth. 

"Don't say that like it's so simple." The noirette removed his hands from the blonde's mouth and let out a sigh. "I've been showing Tweek that I...I feel... inclined... I guess towards him for years. And I get nothing back from him, trust me. He's not interested."

"Well how does he know?" Imp Tweek said with a tilt of the head. 

Craig furrowed his brows looking at the male. "What do you mean?"

"How does he know that you love him?" The Imp said a smile coming to his face. 

Craig only shook his head and started walking east. "Aren't we supposed to be hiding right now?"

Barbarian Tweek started to lead the way through the forest to the shared cabin, but walked backwards so he could look at Craig with an expectant look. The noirette raised an eyebrow at the blonde and said. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"The question still stands." The Barbarian said pointedly. 

Craig groaned and pulled on the ends of his chullo. "God...Really guys? It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is. It's the future of your and technically my love life at stake, because it's still me just from a different universe." The blonde said pointedly to Craig before he took a breath of air. "So how does he know that you love him?" Wonder Tweek said in a sing song tone while elbowing Craig in the side. 

The noirette rolled his eyes. "Well... I-I...I'll do little things for him that I think show him I care." Craig said begrudgingly. 

Barbarian Tweek laughed slightly. "Oh really like what?" 

"I...I bring him coffee sometimes" Craig said sheepishly. 

The gaggles of Tweek's laughed and Wonder Tweek clapped Craig's shoulder. "Sometimes. Wanna know who else brings me coffee sometimes? Mysterion." Craig cocked his head at the name and gave a look to the blonde. The Tweek leaned closer to Craig and said "Kenny."

Craig felt himself deflate a little at the thought of Kenny giving Tweek morning coffees and making the one's Craig give him meaningless. "Oh..."

Imp Tweek gave Craig's shoulder an affectionate cheek rub. "Don't feel bad. It's hard being an emotionless rock that can't express the slightest amount of sentiment."

The noirette let out a huff of air at the words. "Wow that made me feel sooooo much better."

The Imp gave the noirette a small kiss on the cheek. "You're welcome."

The Barbarian then stopped in front of a large tree stopping the groups. "Alright we're here. Just-"

"That's a tree. Not a house" Imp Tweek said tilting his head around the tree to find what might be the home. "Do you live in the area of the tree? I thought you said you had a cabin. Are you guys like chipmunks? Do you live in the tree branches? Do you live off of nuts and grass? Oh! Oh! Oh! I bet-"

Outlaw Tweek covered the blonde's mouth with his hand looking annoyed. "How do you speak so much in so little time?"

The Imp smiled through the hand his words slightly muffled. "It's an Imp trait. We tend to be made to be annoying."

"Well you are." The Outlaw said taking his hand away. 

The Barbarian looked at the other two Tweek's with a done look, before he continued on. "As I was saying, just make sure you wipe your feet. The stairs get slippery." 

The Barbarian then opened up the tree, the bark lifting off the side of the tree to show it was hollowed out. The bark door opened up to a weird set of stairs made of stone and dirt. Everyone looked with amazement as they were led down to a tunnel that was attached to the stairs. After several more minutes of walking, the tunnel showed another set of stairs going up this time. The Barbarian pushed on the front of the 'wall' and walked out of yet another tree. The Tweek then walked the group towards a cabin that was sitting in the middle of a small clearing. The sun shone upon the shelter like it was a safe haven, the way the flowers and vines around it seemed to gravitate towards the cabin made it look so cozy.

"Well this is home." The Barbarian said as he stood in front of the door with a meek smile. "I hope it isn't too messy in here. A certain someone leaves his laundry laying around sometimes." The blonde opened the door to the home and allowed everyone in. 

The space wasn't very big, but that made sense, it was a home meant for two. In the corner of the front room was a couple wooden counters and cabinets. There surprisingly was a stove next to the counters. A couple feet away from the 'kitchen' was a small table with a couple chairs surrounding it. The small table had a bag on it that seemed to have different breads and pastries in it. Then in the 'living room' area there was a small love seat that sat in front of a fire place made of stone. The only other parts of the home were two doors that led to other places of the home; one probably being the bedroom and the other being the bathroom. 

"Well now that we're safe" Barbarian Tweek clapped his hands together. "Tell us more about how you show Tweek you love him."

Craig glared at the Barbarian. "Really you guys are still on that?"

"Yes!" They all chimed in in unison. 

Craig rolled his eyes and sat at one of the chairs in the 'kitchen' and put his elbow on the table to hold up his head with his hand. "Great."

Wonder Tweek put his hands on Craig's shoulders. "Oh come on it's not that bad. I know my Craig doesn't know how to say it, but he definitely shows it." The blonde started to rub into the noirette's muscles. "It's the little things Craig."

"Yeah, it's not too hard. Just a couple extra touches here and there and a spicy compliment can go a long way." Outlaw Tweek said sitting on the love seat. 

Imp Tweek sat at the other chair across from Craig with a smile. "Try practicing on us! And we can tell you if you suck or not!" The Imp said sounding too upbeat for Craig. 

The noirette groaned and put his head in his hands. "I'm telling you right now I think this is dumb..." Craig let out a strained sigh. "But fine."

Imp Tweek then perked up looking at Craig from across the table and smiled at him wide. "Okay I'll be Tweek, obviously, and you be Craig, also obviously. Try to say something to me that would make me think you have a crush on me. Or in your words-" Imp Tweek's voice dropped a couple octaves and he plugged his nose to sound nasally. "Feel inclined towards them."

Craig laughed slightly at the impression, but straightened up anyways trying to take the exercise seriously. "Hi Tweek." The noirette said awkwardly to the imp. 

"Oh come on you actually have to try Craig." Barbarian Tweek said sitting on the edge of the love seat to stare at Craig and his maneuvers. 

"It's weird to do!" Craig complained then looked at the 'nun' in front of him with a weird look. "Plus it's hard when he doesn't even looked like my Tweek." The noirette then nodded at the Imp. "No offense" The Imp shrugged with a small smile. 

"Well who looks the most like your Tweek?" Outlaw said from the cabinets he was rustling through for something to eat.

Craig knew the answer immediately and looked towards the hero in the room. "Wonder Tweek is the closest I guess." The Imp got up from the chair and let Wonder Tweek sit down in his place, the hero gave Craig a smile when he sat down. "Could you take your hand band off actually? It will make it more believable for me." 

The blonde in front of him nodded. "Yeah, just give me a sec. I barely take this thing off these days." The Tweek reached behind his head and untied the headband from his head, when it was off Craig felt himself feel a bit more at ease than he had in a while. It really seemed like it was his Tweek sitting in front of him-except he was wearing a really tight shirt than had a big 'WT' on the front and had gloves on- which wasn't saying much because all the Tweeks looked exactly like him just in different clothes and or having horns and wings. 

Craig tried to think of something to say, but stopped short. "Okay, if I'm being honest Tweek usually starts the conversations between us."

All the Tweeks did a collective eye roll. Outlaw shook his head at the noirette. "No wonder he doesn't think you like him."

Craig sighed. "Fine. I'll start" The noirette looked at the Tweek in front of him and did a small wave. "Hey Honey." 

"Hi Craig. How was your day?" A smile on the Tweek's lips.

"It was good beside the fact I got sucked into a portal and stuck in an alternate universe where I was kidnapped, but don't worry babe! There were four alternate versions of you to help me in the end. Oh also a fun fact I learned, apparently in the alternate universes, we are dating and in the one I'm in now, I'm getting ready to propose to you." Craig said sarcastically. 

Wonder Tweek gave Craig a done look, but stayed in character. "Oh my god! Are you hurt? Did the kidnappers try to kill you?" 

"No I didn't get hurt. They were going to take me to the alternate version of Cartman." Craig said laughing a bit at the fake conversation. 

"Oh good. I would be really upset if you were to get hurt." Wonder Tweek said, his head looking down, but his eyes looking up through his lashes that batted at him a few times. The hero wet his lips parting them slightly as he looked up at Craig with an innocent look. Something Craig had seen Tweek do plenty of times, but the look never failed to give him chills. Wonder Tweek was trying to make himself look as cute as possible so Craig would feel more inclined to act on some feelings. 

Craig's face felt a little hot. "I c-could imagine."

"Booooo! What type of response is that?!" Imp Tweek said from the sidelines. "Say something romantic to him. He's obviously trying to seduce you!" 

Craig looked at the Imp in surprise. "Like what?" The noirette then turned to the hero. "And you are?" Wonder Tweek nodded like it was an obvious answer, that he was trying to seduce him. "Oh. But what should I say?"

"Something. Anything would be better than 'I could imagine'." The barbarian said standing from his spot to put his hands on his hips. "Woo him Craig!"

"Ugh fine!...I would be even more upset if you were to get hurt." Craig said looking sincere at the blonde in front of him. Wonder Tweek's cheeked tinged pink at the words.

The Tweeks sitting watching the scene coo'ed at the phrase, the three males clumping together. "Aw Craig." Imp Tweek said grasping his hands together. 

Wonder Tweek shushed the Imp and turned back to Craig. "Craig... I didn't think you cared like that about me." 

"Of course I care about you like that." Craig said to the blonde feeling his nerves rising slightly. Doing it with someone that looked like him wasn't any easier than doing it with the real thing. "You're important to me Tweek."

"You're important to me too Craig." Wonder Tweek said his head tilting and coming closer to Craig as he said it. Once again something Tweek had done before, but the noirette didn't pick up on til now. 

"Tweek, do you ever think about us...as a couple I mean." Craig said his heart beating faster as he leaning more towards the blonde, trying his best to come closer. 

Wonder Tweek faked confusion. "You mean like a real couple?"

Craig nodded. "Yeah, do you ever think about us being a real couple?"

"I don't really know." Wonder Tweek looked down at the table his fingers started to make circles on the wood surface. "Why? D-Do you?"

"Ooo it's getting good." Imp Tweek said grabbing onto Barbarian Tweek and Outlaw Tweek pulling them close in excitement. Wonder Tweek and Craig turned towards the Imp and shushed him again, the winged Tweek winced and smiled. "Ah sorry."

Craig looked back towards the hero and took a shaky breath. "Yeah, I do think about it." 

"Oh... honestly I think about it too Craig. I really like thinking about it." Wonder Tweek said his hand on the table inching closer to Craig's direction. Craig took the hint and snaked his hand across the table to intertwine his fingers with the blonde's. "Do you like thinking about it?"

Craig's heart started beating against his chest like a drum, he swore the Tweeks must have heard it. He doesn't know why he is so nervous to say this, it's not even the real Tweek and there aren't any consequences to messing this up, so just say it. Craig wet his lips before he spoke. "I do. I really like thinking about it. About us together."

"I think we should." Wonder Tweek said, his gloved thumb swiping over Craig's bare hand. 

"S-Should..." Craig looked at the blonde's eyes and felt his heart clench, they looked so beautiful right now, why did they look like that. Is that how Tweek always looked, and then again this isn't his Tweek. "...date?"

Wonder Tweek barely nodded. "Only if you want to." 

Craig felt his hand tighten around the hero's and pull the hand closer to his side, the blonde took surprise at the action, but went with it and leaned forward with Craig. "I want to. I want to so bad."

The blonde blushed slightly then smiled. "I really want to too Craig."

Craig realized how close their faces were and had the sudden epiphany that he wants nothing more than to kiss Tweek. The way the Tweek's breath brushed against his face only sent jolts of electricity through his body encouraging him to kiss the blonde.Craig looked between Tweek's eyes and lips before he finally took the plunge and leaned the rest of the way to connect his lips to the Tweek's closing his eyes. When Craig's lips finally hit something he realized that whatever was touching his lips, were not other lips. Instead Super Tweek's palm was being kissed by the noirette. Craig flushed red at the realization and pulled back embarrassed by the rejection. 

Wonder Tweek winced in apology. "Sorry, but if you are going to kiss a Tweek for the first time. It should be yours." 

Craig nodded leaning back in his chair. He took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair, he felt too hot and bothered to be wearing a hat right now. "Yeah, that's a good point." 

The other Tweeks who had been watching had faint blushes on their face from watching the scene. Outlaw Tweek cleared his throat in the silence and elbowed Imp Tweek to say something because he seemed to be good at that. The Imp took the hint and spoke up. "I'm starving! What's for dinner? Any souls?"

It had been a couple hours since the whole fake conversation exchange and Craig couldn't get the thought that Tweek might actually like him back out of his head. All through the dinner Barbarian Tweek served he was zoned out, unable to concentrate. All he wanted to do was make it back home and be with his Tweek in any way that phrase could be taken. For bed time Craig said it would probably be best that the Tweeks take the bed and he sleep on the love seat. The blondes agreed and had went to bed, well Imp Tweek had to have Craig tell him a story, then they went to bed. 

Craig laid on the small couch with a furry blanket that seemed to made of the actual skin of some animal. The noirette's feet hung off the the love seat only leaving him uncomfortable and more bothered as he thought. 

The male got up from his 'bed' and walked outside of the cabin. It was beautiful outside the home at night. It was pretty in the day too, but in comparison to what it looked like right now, the night time won. 

The stars were out and the trees that surrounded the home gave way to let the full moon shine in like a silver can of spray paint. Craig breathed in a deep breath as the wind passed by him, it was one of the most peaceful places he had been in a long time, but its been the most unpeaceful his mind has been. Ever. 

He couldn't stop thinking about his blonde at home. He felt bad for not picking up on things he must have been doing to show Craig he was interested and to make matters worse, Craig hadn't been doing a good job of showing how he cares for the male. 

"Couldn't sleep?" A tired voice said before yawning. 

Craig turned around and saw Outlaw Tweek without his hat, the male laughed at the irony of the blonde asking about sleep. "No. I'm thinking too much to sleep."

The outlaw walked so he was side by side with Craig. "Thinking about your Tweek?"

The noirette nodded. "I mean it's hard not to when I realized today that I-" Craig stopped himself. He didn't exactly want to confess his feelings in front of a Tweek just yet, but the blonde put his hand in Craig's encouragingly. 

"You can say it." The Outlaw said with a smile. "It's good to say it out loud. It might help you feel better so you can sleep."

Craig sighed and looked down at the blonde next to him before looking out again. "I love Tweek." 

A flash of bright light appeared and revealed an all to familiar white light that had chased Craig at the beginning of his day. He was shocked to see it, but felt himself take an automatic step towards it. He stopped and looked back at Outlaw Tweek to see what he thought. The blonde only motioned him further. "It might let you go home."Craig stood in front of it for another second before he reached out touching it. 

When he touched it, it was like a solid wall he couldn't go through. He felt around the oval of light, that seemed to be cutting through the space it took up, trying to see if any part of it would let him in and go see his Tweek. It wasn't letting him through. He furrowed his brows turning to the Outlaw. "It won't let me go through."

The Tweek walked up to the light and stared at it before he answered. "I think we have to wait 'til Tweek says I love you now."


	5. Another Door Opens

Tweek was taking a shower trying to sort out the days events to the best of his abilities without becoming completely overwhelmed. So first he was pulled into a tree by Feldspar, a Craig that wasn't his Craig. Then he fell out of said tree and fell into the arms of Super Craig, another Craig that still wasn't his Craig. After those two started to fight Pastor Craig appeared and made them stop fighting, yet another Craig that was his Craig. Then finally Incan Chief Craig came and halted any bickering that was happening, still another Craig that isn't his. And now he has to work with these Craig's to sort out a problem of him not dating his Craig. 

The blonde sighed as he turned the water hotter. "How am I supposed to even fix that if he's not even here?" A knock sounded at the bathroom door before it started to open. "GaH! I'm in here if you didn't notice!" Tweek said grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his chest to cover himself from the person. The towel dampening as the water ran over the blonde. 

Then a head of a hero popped in with no shame. "Oh sorry. I forgot your not like that with your Craig." Super Craig proceeded to walk into the bathroom anyways and sat on the closed toilet. 

Tweek gripped the towel over him tighter as he stood in the tub, his towel now drenched wet. "Why are you in here?"

"I'm used to watching my Tweek shower because he has the fear he'll slip in the shower and be paralyzed and the water will fill up in the tub and drown him." The hero said in a fond tone. "So he always has me sit with him when he showers or takes a bath, kinda a habit to come in when the showers running now."

Tweek sighed, that sounded like something he would be worried about and something he was worried about now. So he let the Super Craig stay sitting in the bathroom. "Sounds about right, but could you... turn around and face the wall." The blonde gave a sheepish smile as the hero stood up and faced the wall, sitting backwards on the toilet. Tweek watched the noirette for a few seconds just to make himself feel sure about the position the hero was in before he turned back to bathing. Finally the blonde turned towards the stream again and hung his towel over the metal bar holding up the shower curtain. Tweek started to scrub his hair feel slightly awkward.

"So how are you feeling?" Super Craig said noticing the awkward silence. 

Tweek shrugged despite the fact the other male couldn't see it. "I'm fine I guess... just a little stressed out."

"That makes sense, having to sort out feelings you've been repressing for a while." Super Craig said drumming his fingers on the top of the toilet. 

"Yeah, that's one way to put it. I just don't think I want to deal with it just yet is all." Tweek said as he started rinsing his hair. "I don't want to have to confront Craig."

Super Craig furrowed his brows. "Why? Do you need to be reminded by me and three other versions of me why you shouldn't be nervous to tell him your feelings."

Tweek furiously shook his head. "No! N-No I do not. D-Do not bring more people in here than there needs to be." The blonde then sighed. 

Super Craig laughed. "Good, because I would have done it too. Brought them all in here while you were all exposed. 

The blonde let out a small snort at the joke and shook his head. The blonde let the water hit his back for a minute then he sighed. "I just don't want things to be different between us."

"What do you mean?"

"I love having Craig as a friend, he's one of the most important people to me. I don't think I could take it if we got into a relationship and all the sudden he starts treating me differently. Or if we broke up and I lose him forever. Gah! I don't think I could do that." Tweek's hands reached up for his hair to pull on it. 

"Don't pull on your hair." Super Craig said not turning around, but sensing the stress radiating from the blonde. "Also don't freak out so much. I was just as scared of dating for those reasons. I think that anyone who starts off as friends then goes on to date all have those fears, but the difference here is there are four other examples that you guys are going to work out."

Tweek still felt on the fence, the water was slowly starting to turn cold from being in there too long, the blonde sighed. "I get that, but were you and your Tweek different after?"

"Well yeah, instead of just talking when we would hang out, we would make out too." Super Craig said nonchalantly. 

The blonde flushed red and sputtered a bit. The idea of kissing Craig was foreign and something he only allowed himself to think about when he was completely alone and there was no chance of anyone catching him in his feels. Just thinking about Craig's lips were enough to get Tweek worked up. They looked like they were made for kissing, despite being thin, they looked soft. Nothing like his own lips. Tweek's lips were slightly above average on the size scale and they were usually dry and chapped from how much he chewed on his lips. 

The blonde shook himself out of his thoughts about Craig's lips to hone back in on the conversation he was just having. "But you guys didn't stop being friends?"

Super Craig shook his head. "No, of course not. If anything we became closer than ever." The hero smirked to himself. "In more ways than one."

Tweek threw a shampoo bottle at the man on the toilet. "Don't be perverted." The blonde laughed as Super Craig rubbed his head where the bottle hit. 

"Ow! I might have super strength, but I'm not invincible to attacks done by you." The hero said picking up the blonde and passing it behind him back towards the blonde. 

Tweek caught the bottle. "Wait really? If some random guy punched you, then I punched you, it would hurt more if I punched you?"

Super Craig nodded. "Yep, I'm literally _weak_ for my love."

"Wha-" Tweek once again was caught off guard by the noirette's comments and this time instead of just sputtering and blushing, the blonde slipped. His hands reaching for the clear shower curtain did nothing as it fell and detached from the metal bar. Just as Tweek was about to hit the ground, in a flash, Super Craig's arms wrapped around the blonde. One hand clutching his head close to the noirette's chest while the other wrapped around his waist protectively. Super Craig then pulled Tweek's head away from him to look down at him with a small smile. 

"It was a good thing I was here huh?" 

Tweek could only let out a sigh of relief at the quick save. "It was your fault in the first place."

Super Craig smirked at the blonde. "Why? Because I said my love?" 

Tweek blushed and started to hit at the noirette's chest. "Yes! That's exactly why!" 

The pair started laughing before Tweek abruptly stopped realizing that he was still very much naked. The blonde stiffed and put his body flush against Super Craig's in order to hide any body parts that might be seen. Super Craig noticed the action, a small and faint blush coming to his cheek's.

"I thought you said you didn't feel that way about Craig." The hero said in a sly voice. 

Tweek only shook his head furiously as his wetness started to seep into the other's clothes. "That's not why I'm doing that! I'm still naked! Can you grab my towel? I don't wanna move."

The hero rolled his eyes and shuffled the himself and the latched on blonde forward so he could reach the towel hanging above them. "It's nothing I haven't seen." Super Craig grabbed the wet cloth and wrapped it around the blonde's shoulders. "There your naked butt's away." 

Tweek hit at the Craig's chest again while his face burned red again. "Would you please stop talking?" The blonde then clutched the towel, turning around sharply so no parts of him would be seen and readjusted his covering around himself. The towel wrapped around him and was tucked under his armpit to hold up the cloth.

When the blonde felt suitably covered he turned off the shower and turned towards the hero. "Thanks for saving me." Tweek said meekly before he gave the noirette a quick kiss on the cheek. 

The noirette smiled at the blonde. "No problem hun. I am **Super Craig** -" Craig said this looking off into the distance with that same mysterious wind returning and blowing through his hat and locks. "-after all"

Tweek laughed at the strange heroic version of his usual Craig before he pushed the noirette away from him and out the bathroom. "Alright now you get out before any more accidents happen." 

Super Craig let himself be pushed out the door by the small blonde and smiled looking back at Tweek while he pushed. "First I save you from danger, then you try to get rid of me. The audacity."

Tweek rolled his eyes with a smile. "Just get out." 

As the Craig walked out the door, Feldspar was walking past the bathroom and turned towards the scene of Tweek in a towel as he pushed Super Craig out. The thief's face immediately took a look of confusion and accusation. 

The Craig then crossed his arms looking at the scene. "I thought you said you 'dIdN't FeEl ThAt WaY aBoUt CrAig'" Feldspar said using air quotes and a higher octave to mimic Tweek and his words. "Why does he get to watch you bathe? I'm just as horny as the next Craig." 

The blonde flushed a deep red and did a big shove at the hero. "He didn't watch me! He was just making sure I didn't slip or fall. Don't be gross!"

Super Craig then nodded towards the thief. "Yeah and don't say too much or he gets really embarrassed. Like right now." 

Feldspar smirked at the words, a devious thought coming to his mind. "Oh _really_?"

Super Craig sensed the evilness and smiled along with the thief. "Oh really." The hero answered before turning to the blonde behind him again. "Watch this. Tweek your my love."

The blonde's red face only became hotter and he crossed his arms. "Guys stop. This isn't funny."

Feldspar smiled at the blonde. "What's wrong my universe? Is something wrong? You're face isn't as pretty when you scrunch it up like that."

"Please shut up." Tweek rolled his eyes at the mocking and walked pushing the two Craig's out of the way to walk to his room. The embarrassment flush on his face that was occurring was too much for the blonde to take so he retreated to find the other two Craigs. A fun dynamic that Tweek found is, Chief Craig doesn't like it when anyone messes with Tweek. Especially other versions of himself. Tweek walked into his room gripping the top of his towel to his chest as he pouted looking directly at the Incan laying leisurely on the bed. 

"Craig~" Tweek wined to the chief who was looking off into space, but as soon as the blonde said his name he was attentive and alert. Particularly to the fact that Tweek was half naked in a towel. "The other two are bothering me."

The royal man stood from the bed walking towards the blonde to look down the hall at the laughing versions of himself. The Incan glared, his eyes glowing that bright blue before zapping at both of them. 

"Ow! What the hell!" The thief said rubbing the back of his back.

Super Craig was less affected, but still felt that sting just rubbed his arm. "We were just joking around."

"This perfect piece of the world is not to be messed with." The Chief said standing tall with his chest puffed out towards the men offending his blonde. The men started to let out huffs of air as they tried to keep in their laughter.

Tweek's cheeks burned a darker shade of red and he hit the Incan's chest. "Stop it!"

The royal tilted his head in confusion at the blonde. "What? What is wrong my beloved?"The two men who were trying to hold in their laughter only combusted and let out loud shrieks at the opposite reaction of what the blonde wanted. 

"Ugh! Your all insufferable." Tweek said crossing his arms over his chest, after giving a surveillance of the area the blonde counted one of his males missing. "Hey... where's Pastor?"

The missing holy man then appeared from the stairs coming up with a glass of water in hand. "I'm here, just getting some water is all."

Tweek opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of a car pulling into the garage and parking stopped him short. His parents were home and he currently had four more Craigs than usual over. 

"Shit!" Tweek immediately turned to all of the Craigs, trying to think of what to do. "Guys you have to hide in my room. Super Craig you can stay out." The hero pumped his fist and stuck his tongue out at the thief next to him. "My parents are home." The blonde grabbed onto Super Craig's forearm pulling him into his room in order to pull over a spare sweater Craig had left over, for the hero to wear and cover his bright S. While Tweek hid in his closet for a moment to get dressed. The other Craigs scrambled into the blonde's room as Tweek pulled Super Craig an himself down stairs to greet his parents. 

Tweek stood at the bottom of the stairs to watch his parents come in, Super Craig trailed behind, him standing close in the back of the blonde. The Tweaks came through the door with a especially strong gust of coffee smell and smiles on their faces.

Tweek waved to his parents. "Hey Mom. Hey Dad. I uh have Craig over." Super Craig waved awkwardly from behind the shorter male.

"Oh Hi Craig~ Honey look it's Craig." Mr. Tweak said a smile on his face as he spoke.

Mrs. Tweak smiled at her husband then looked towards the noirette. "Why hello there Craig."

Craig once again waved awkwardly from behind Tweek hoping this would be over soon, no matter the universe, he still hated dealing with Tweaks parents. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Tweak."

Mr. Tweak's gaze seemed to catch on Craig's arm and furrowed his brows and his eyes went wide. "Oh my goodness Craig. Have you been working out? You look buffer than usual." 

Tweek groaned as his parents pulled him away from Craig to better look at Craig. "I agree dear. He looks huge today." Mrs. Tweak said poking at Super Craig's bicep. 

Mr. Tweak hummed in agreement before saying. "Say Craig... you aren't using _steroids_ are you?"

Super Craig looked at the parents poking at him, the feeling of being poked and prodded at was a familiar feeling from fan girls he saved. The only person he could really like the attention from was his Wonder Tweek and his Wonder Tweek alone... well him and he guesses other versions of his wonder boy. 

"No, I am not using steroids. I just...bulk fast...?" Super Craig said not really sure of his reasoning being air tight or not.

Mr. Tweak nodded at the answer, taking it as truth. "Well as long as your being safe. We know how much Tweek loves the muscle on you. He always writes in his diary about your bac-"

Tweek covered his father's mouth with his head, a blush on his face burning his skin. "Haha. _Funny_ dad. Good _joke_ that is not at all _true_." Tweek then turned to Super Craig who had a sly smirk on his face, the blonde rolled his eyes. "Well me and Craig are gonna go hang out in my room. See ya." The blonde grabbed Super Craig's forearm and started to pull him up the stairs when a loud thud sounded from the upstairs. Tweek winced and clutched the forearm in his hand harder knowing exactly what made that noise. 

"Oh dear. What was that?" Mrs. Tweak said covering her mouth with her hands.

Mr. Tweak stepped forward on the stairs about to go see what was up there. "I'll go check."

"No!" Tweek said stopping his father from going any further on the stairs, his parents gave him weird looks. "I m-mean, it's just...just Stripe! Yeah, Craig brought him over to see me." Tweek smiled at his parents hoping them would take the lie. 

A lamp crashed on the floor above. Super Craig swooped in to 'save the day'. "He hasn't eaten yet. He gets angry when he hasn't eaten."

The Tweaks took the response and retreated to the kitchen to make themselves some more coffee and prepare dinner for the night. Tweek and Super Craig took a sigh of relief before running upstairs to go see why the other Craigs were being so loud, but when they walked into Tweek's room there was no sign of any problems and no sign of any Craigs. 

"Guys? You can come out." Tweek said looking around waiting for them to appear. 

"I think Pastor is under the bed." Feldspar said from the ceiling.

Tweek looked up in amazement at the thief glued to the ceiling. "How did you get up there?"

Feldspar smirked down at the blonde seeming smug by Tweek's impressed face. "I'm a master thief. You learn some things along the way."

Super Craig rolled his eyes and threw a book from the floor at the complacent thief. "Alright you fucking spider you can get down now. No one here is impressed."

Tweek shrugged a bit. "I'm pretty impressed."

Super Craig only brought Tweek in for a noogie while the other two Craigs came out from their hiding spots. Incan Craig walked out of the closet smacking at Super Craig's hands that were holding the blonde hostage and ruffling his hair. "Unhand him."

Pastor Craig who was under the bed like suspected pushed himself out and stood up brushing off all the dust bunnies. "You really should clean more. Cleanliness is next to godliness."

Tweek rolled his eyes at the holy man. "Alright sounds good." The blonde then sat on his bed. "Well my parents are probably making dinner so I'll bring you guys some when Super Craig and I are done." The four Craigs stood in front of the blonde on the bed, they had different looks of contentedness. Tweek sighed looking at them, he knew they were probably fine right now, but he felt bad for them and their Tweeks. How they were separated and probably felt so lost without their other, like Tweek did right now without his Craig. Despite him liking being able to see all these different versions of Craig, none of them felt the same as his. And he couldn't imagine how the Tweeks that were in relationships with their Craig could have felt right now. Not being able to see their loved ones because Tweek was being stubborn and not wanting to admit his feelings for a boy. Tweek felt his eyes prickle in guilt and sadness for the situation, he felt weird holding all of these emotions in his hand. 

All of the Craigs noticed the sad look on the blondes face and rushed forward to sit on the bed with the blonde to coddle him. Incan Craig sat on the Tweek's right throwing an arm around the blonde's shoulder's. "What is wrong?" The Chief asked his head turning and tilting to try and look at the blonde's upset face. Tweek squeezed his eyes shut trying not to worry the men. 

"Don't be upset Tweek. Just tell us the problem." Feldspar said from the other side of Tweek, his arm wrapping around the blonde's middle. 

"I'm fine. I just feel bad." Tweek said nestling himself into Incan Craig's neck.

Super Craig leaned into Feldspar trying to look at the blonde. "Why?"

Tweek sniffled. "I'm just making problems for everyone else because I can't get my shit together."

Pastor Craig copied Super Craig's motions to look past the incan next to him. "My poor Tweek, you've been nothing but good to us."

"No... your Tweek's are in some random place without you guys and probably feel so sad without your guys there and it's my fault." Tweek said clutching Incan Craig's tunic in his hands. 

The chieftain stroked the blonde's hair. "It's not your fault it's the universe's. And if I know my Outlaw, he is probably doing fine."

Tweek sighed. "It's just stupid that I could fix this admitting or doing something with Craig, but I don't know what it is." 

Pastor Craig clicked his tongue. "I wouldn't say we don't know what it is."

"Yeah I mean bible brain is right. I think you just have to be honest with how you feel about your Craig." Feldspar said rubbing the blonde's back.

Tweek shook his head. "It couldn't be that easy... could it?" The blonde pulled away from the Incan to stand and look at all the Craigs with a questioning look. They all seemed to just shrug.

"Maybe." Super Craig offered. "But... Super Craig believes in you, so believe in him." Tweek smiled slightly at the way the male was still just a cheesy hero at heart and how, even though it was toned down, when he said his name that same breeze blew past his face. 

"Alright. I'll try." Tweek said with a determined look on his face. The blonde knew it really shouldn't be this hard, but when four versions of said romantic interest stand in front of you it gets pretty hard. Deciding it would be better not to look at their faces, Tweek closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly. Just say it. Not that bad. Just admit your underlying feelings that you've been repressing and hiding for years out of fear. Just take those out of the basement and throw them on the floor in front of everyone. 

"I love Craig." Tweek said quickly, trying to get it over with the best he could. The blonde opened one of his eyes tentatively to look around and see if any of the Craig's were gone, but they weren't. They were still sitting there, but they looked proud of him. "It didn't wor-"

A sudden bright flash of light appeared in front of the blonde, it was like a white crack in the dimension. Tweek stared at it in a trance, he hadn't seen these supposed portals that the Craigs told him they were sucked into, but they looked kinda mesmerizing to the blonde. 

"Told you it would work." Feldspar said from behind the portal with a grin.


	6. I Don't Like It, I Love It.

Craig sat on the porch waiting for the blonde to to say his 'I love you' and open his side of the portal. The noirette had come up with a strategy of throwing grass at the dumb white space to see if it was working and letting things through or not. If the grass went through then Tweek loved him, if it didn't, Tweek didn't love him. It was one of the more fucked up versions of the 'he loves me he loves me not' game.

The Tweeks sat around each other in the clearing space of the forest in a circle. They talked about different things, what their day to day lives were like, how they came to be and what their Craig's were like. Craig wanted to listen and join in on the conversation thinking it was an interesting topic, but he couldn't pull himself away from the bright gaping reminder sitting in front of his that his blonde didn't love him back.

Craig went to grab more grass to throw at the portal when he realized he had picked all the grass and there was none around him anymore. The boy sighed as he sat there watching the white space in front of him, why didn't he say it back yet? Was he okay? Was he sleeping? Did he like the other Craigs better? One of them _was_ a superhero. Was he even in love with Craig like the noirette was with him?

The question frustrated the noirette because of the obvious answer flashing bright in front of him. Craig let out a frustrated groan and threw his hat at the portal. The chullo went straight through the white light and Craig's eyes widened immediately. His prayers were answered in the form of a hat going through a portal. "It went through." Craig chuckled slightly to himself in amazement before he stood up raising his fists into the air. "It went through!" The Tweeks turned their heads towards Craig to see what he was yelling about, their eyes looking at the portal and realizing it was getting bigger, like it was about to explode. "He loves me!" The Tweeks stood immediately and rushed towards Craig to stand in front of him between the portal. Craig noticed their presence and squeezed them all into a big hug. "He loves me guys!"

Outlaw Tweek pushed the noirette off of him and made Craig look at the ever expanding portal with his hand. "Not right now Craig. This thing looks like its going to explode." The Outlaw whipped out his lasso and pulled it taut in front of him.

Craig looked at the portal and did notice it seeming to have a weird expanse to it, looking like a cat that was about to throw up. Heaving in big breaths then deflating out loud sighs. "So do you think he said I love you or not?" Craig asked seeing what the portal was doing as not normal, hypothesizing that Tweek did not give the intended answer.

"Craig just stay back." Wonder Tweek said leaning forward towards the dilating crack in the universe and lighting up his hands in sparks. Imp Tweek stood directly in front of Craig and spread his wings out to make a odd shield in front of the noirette. Barbarian Tweek grabbed his bow and arrow and pointed it towards the portal expecting the worst to come from there based on the way it was angrily opening up and letting out weird groans of space.

Then the group heard voices, very familiar voices that seemed to be coming from the other side of the white expanse. Wonder Tweek stepped forward hearing a certain phrase and gust of wind from the gateway, the voice was distorted like it was being said through water, but nonetheless Wonder Tweek could hear it. That dumb phrase that Super Craig said to people about the guinea pig they shared. " _Stripe is my tuermelian guinea pig and he's from the planet_ -"

"Wonder Tweek! Don't!" The Barbarian said as the hero stepped forward.

Wonder Tweek stepped forward touching the portal as he finished the sentence for his Super Craig. "-the planet Tuermelia and that's where he draws his power from." His gloved fingers breached the white space of the portal before it seemed to grow larger.

The response came back somewhat garbled. " _Wonder Tweek_?" A hand touched Wonder Tweek's and intertwined their fingers together.

The portal couldn't take the couples touch as it grew to the size of a large tunnel and exploded around the group in a flash of light. Everyone was blown back by the burst of energy and light, their eyes squinting closed from the brightness. When the energy surge faded everyone had opened their eyes to see they were in a place that looked like white paint was thrown all over it. The floor was white and almost reflected the image of the people that were standing on it, the walls were grand and just as unpigmented. Wonder Tweek was still holding tightly onto Super Craig's hand as they laid on the floor of this weird white world only hands apart. The blonde peeked his eye open first to see his muscular hero of a boyfriend. He couldn't believe he was seeing him, the green eyes on the noirettes face lit up tracing every inch and curve of this Craigs face. The angle of his jaw, the slight stubble on it, the weird tan from hours of sitting outside to watch for villains. The swooped up hair from countless gusts of wind blowing through it that seemed to come from no where, the small unnoticeable scars from especially tough fights. This was his hero. 

The blonde felt breathless when he said. "Super Craig?"

Super Craig opened his eyes blinking quickly to erase the white spots in his vision from the burst of light. "Wonder Tweek?" His voice quivered slightly, he was too ecstatic to be with his Tweek again. "It's you!"

The blonde hero picked himself off from the ground and crawled towards his lover, cradling the brutalist's face in his hands. "Yes." The blonde laughed slightly as he watched Super Craig rise to cup his cheek as well. "Yes it's me." The two flung themselves forward into a kiss that looked like it was something straight out of a movie. Mysterious wind blew through both of their hair and just as peculiar flowers seemed to blow with the wind and circle around them as they kissed. The hero's fell into their own special world as their lips moved together in the desperation of finally being together again. Finally being able to be one again. 

Imp Tweek flew over overhead the kissing duo and straight towards his holy man. "Pastor! I missed you!"

Pastor Craig held his arms open wide for the imp flying full speed towards him with a warm smile. "Come to me my sweet Imp! I'm so sorry I didn't find you."

The winged male squeezed the Pastor into a hug and threw the man off kilter causing him to take a step back. "It's okay Father. I'm just so glad to see you! Never leave me again." The imp left a wet kiss on the man's cheek.

"I will never leave you again my imp." Pastor Craig said removing the head dress of the nun outfit the male was wearing and tossing it to the side, releasing the blonde locks of the imp and showing the horns full force. "I refuse to ever leave your side again." The pastor leaned down kissing the blonde's cheek sweetly.

"My Outlaw!" A royal man said, his headpiece falling from his head in an unsavory noise of clicks and clacks from his bejeweled headdress hitting the ground.

"Chief!" Outlaw Tweek shouted, his cowboy hat flying off as he ran towards the man that was running towards him. 

The two met in a hug that constituted of bone crushing from the chief while the outlaw wheezed in response, trying to remind him that he is not just a sack of flesh. The blonde tapping at the man's shoulder gently. The Chief noticed the hard time of breathing and the taps on the small blonde's part and released him wincing. "Sorry my universe. You know how excited I get."

The Outlaw giggled up at him, leaving his hands on the chest of the taller man. "This time it's okay." The blonde kissed at the man's neck before looking back up at him. "You missed me?"

" _Dearly_." The chief said with a smile and a kiss to the forehead of his Tweek.

"Well I missed you too." The blonde said laying his head against the other's chest with a happy sigh. 

"Feldspar!" Barbarian Tweek shouted as he ran towards his thief.

"Ah Tweek! Finally!" The noirette grabbed the blonde by the middle, bringing the smaller frame against him and spinning him around as he beamed at his Tweek. "I love you baby." The thief sealed his words a loud smack of a kiss on the barbarian's lips followed by _many_ more kisses to the blonde's face.

The Tweek giggled as he was kissed by his lover. "I love you more Feldspar."

The thief shook his head nuzzling his face into the neck of the blonde. "Impossible."

The different versions of Tweek and Craig came together in hugs and kisses while the original versions of the pair stood far away from each other with red faces and clenched jaws. It was awkward despite the fact it shouldn't have been. It was really quite simple in reality. Say I love you to each other, but just this time, in front of each other. Then they could be happy and gay together and kiss like the rest of them, but of course nothing was easy with them. Hence the universe _literally_ forcing them to be together. 

Tweek felt his heart beating through his chest, like it was trying to hammer itself out of his rib cage and run itself to Craig because Tweek wouldn't. His face was flushed so deeply red and felt so hot, the blonde was sure that he must have looked like a tomato on fire. He had just said his 'I love you's' to four Craigs, but now he had to do it with one. That was too much pressure, he couldn't take it. Or at least he didn't think so until his Craig came walking straight over to him in a determined manner. The look in his eyes was so heavy that Tweek felt like even if he wanted to, he couldn't run from his spot.

The heavy steps from Craig picked up the attention of all the other couples, everyone taking interest with him as he walked towards his blonde. Tweek stood looking like a deer in head lights as Craig started to walk faster towards him. He couldn't think of what to do. Say he loves him? Tell him he missed him? Ask him if he loves him? Try to explain how he wanted nothing to change? Kiss him?

All thinking was cut off when Craig had three steps til he reached his blonde. Tweek felt his throat tighten, but he still manged to breath out the noirette's name. "C-Craig- "

Craig closed the gap and grabbed Tweek's face pulling him in for a kiss throwing the blonde off kilter. Tweek's eyes were wide open staring at Craig while he pressed his lips against him, the blonde being too surprised to kiss back. Tweek looked the furrowed brows and closed eyes of Craig before he closed his eyes falling into the kiss; his hands reaching up to lay on Craig's chest, gently gripping the fabric of his shirt to pull him closer. Craig's hands moved from Tweek's face to his waist also trying to pull the smaller male closer to him. Whoops and cheers sounded around them from the various Tweeks and Craigs.

"Get em' Craig!" Feldspar shouted before Barbarian Tweek slapped his arm. "What? I can't cheer them on?"

Craig pulled away from Tweek looking at him with a breathless smile, he laughed when he saw Tweek's dazed and flushed face. The way his eyes were sparkling as he looked at Craig made the noirette feel even more confident in the blonde's feelings towards him. Craig moved his hand to brush a piece of Tweek's hair from his face and behind his ear gently, coming closer to lean his forehead against Tweek's. 

"I love you." Craig said while looking directly into the blonde's eyes.

Tweek's face burned brighter as he swallowed a smile coming to his lips. "I love you too."

The sound of five distinct swooshes sounded around the group of Tweeks and Craigs. There were five different portals opening and showing five different worlds, one had opened to the cottage Craig and the Tweeks were at, second was a village, third was a city, fourth was a cathedral and the very last one opened up to Tweek's room.

"Hey! It's home!" Imp Tweek said fluttering about Pastor Craig while pointing to the portal that showed their church.

Pastor laughed at his Imp's excitement. "It seems so."

Incan Craig had his hand intertwined with his Outlaw's as they walked towards the village portal. "It seems we all get to go home now."

Tweek smiled towards Craig bumping his shoulder with his. "You ready to go home now?"

Craig grabbed the blonde's hand tightly and gave it a squeeze. "I think we have some people to thank first."

Tweek nodded and walked with Craig towards the other couples, the pair stopped by the Imp and the Pastor first. Tweek let go of Craig's hand to walk up to the Pastor with a smile. "Father Craig?"

The Pastor turned away from his own blonde to look at Tweek with a smile. "Yes my boy?"

Craig quirked a brow at the strange version of himself and how he greeted Tweek, but smiled at the way Imp Tweek hung around this Craig like a scarf. Fluttering above the holy mans head, his tail curling around the Pastor and sliding around his chest in a covetous way. Even though they were complete opposites, they completed each other so perfectly, they were compliments to themselves.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me realize that I had feelings I was pushing away. And-" Tweek said, his eyes then followed the tail on the man's chest all the way to the beastly version of him with wings and horns. "ACK! Oh my goodness. You really _are_ an imp!"

The Imp giggled and came down from the air and walked to the side of his Craig and laid his head against the man's shoulder. The Imp's horns almost stabbed into Pastor Craig's neck, but he reflexively moved his neck out of the way from years of practice. "Sure am! And _Craig~_ don't you have a certain thing to say to me as _well_?"

Craig rolled his eyes. "Yes... Thank you for helping me with my feelings as well."

The Imp smiled showing his tiny fangs and giggled a bit. "You're welcome!" The blonde then turned towards his Craig, his chin tilted upwards and leaning against his shoulder with a pout. "Can we go home now? I want you to rub my wings. I had to carry this guy around all day and he was _really_ heavy." The Imp's finger's played with the buttons on the Pastor's suit jacket absentmindedly as his wings drooped to the floor. "They feel so _sore_."

The Pastor smiled fondly at his Imp and placed a hand between his horns to pet the blonde. "Yes, we can go home and yes, I'll rub your wings." The alternates looked back at the couple with smiles. "Farewell Tweek and..." Pastor Craig laughed slightly while giving a once over to Craig. "...Myself."

Imp Tweek giggled as he grabbed tightly onto the Pastor's hand and waved the other in the air. "Bye! I'll miss you Craig! And nice meeting you Tweek!" The Imp then flew up and pulled Pastor Craig into the portal by his hand. The portal let out a flash of light before it closed leaving only four portals open.

Tweek looked to his left and saw-what he guessed was-Wonder Tweek. He wore a skin tight zip up with gloves covering his hands and skin tight pants that led down to big black boots. The outfit made Tweek laugh a bit, he looked ridiculous, but that might just be him being self-conscious about himself. The hero heard the small giggle and smiled at Tweek. "So your the Tweek that made us wait 15 hours."

Tweek tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

Craig cleared his throat and pulled Tweek a bit closer to him by the hand. "It's nothing, we just had to wait a bit longer for you to say it back." Tweek tilted his head as Craig spoke, still seeming a bit confused.

"And what would that _it_ be?" Super Craig said from behind Wonder Tweek with crossed arms and a smirk directly aimed towards Craig.

The noirette's cheeks tinged pink at the question and rolled his eyes. "And you must be the **Super Craig** that I've been hearing so much about." A strange breeze blew past Craig when he said the name.

Tweek slapped Craig's chest. "Be nice. He helped me a lot, especially in the shower when I-"

Craig felt a flame of fury flash in his chest. "He what!?" The noirette then took an assertive step towards the buff hero and glared daggers, obviously not seeing that this isn't a battle to be fought and won. "You helped him... _shower_?"

Super Craig raised a brow at the less muscular version of himself and let out a small laugh holding his hands up, not seeming the slightest bit threatened by the male. "Listen it wasn't a big deal I was just-"

"Just _what_?" Craig spat with venom, still not seeing the size difference in the arm of himself and the muscle god in front of him.

Tweek grabbed onto Craig's arm to try and pull him back. " _Craig_!" Tweek whined. "It wasn't a big deal! And why does it matter? It's just you, bu-but bigger and in t-tighter clothes!"

Craig turned back to his blonde with a scowl. "Now your on _his_ side? Plus! It's the principle of the thing!"

"Stop it!" Wonder week said shocking both of the Craig's with small volts of electricity, both boys letting out equally loud yelps. "I get scared in the showers that I might fall and crack my head open so I have Super Craig watch me and make sure I don't fall. That's all that happened! I'm sure of it." The blonde then looked at Craig shaking his head with his hands on his hips. " _Jesus Christ_ Craig you've only been with that boy for what? 5 minutes and you're as jealous as Super Craig when Mysterion gets me coffee. It's just _you_ for petes sake!" The hero let out a sigh as he crossed his arms and turned to his hero. "And you stop acting so smug, I've told you about acting like you've won a battle when you don't know anything about it."

Tweek laughed a bit at the rant and looked between the two Craigs, each one looked slightly ashamed of themselves. "Well now that that's out of the way, I'd just like to say thank you Super Craig for saving me in the bathroom...like Wonder Tweek said."

Super Craig smiled sheepishly at the blonde. "Don't worry about it. It's what I do. After all I'm **Super Craig**." The wind that blew through the hero's hair and his hard stoic face made Wonder Tweek swoon, all harboring anger from the buff hero's bad attitude and behavior gone; the blonde leaned his head against the muscular man's chest with a dreamy sigh. Super Craig smirked down at his blonde, knowing full well the effect he had on him when he said/did that.

Wonder Tweek stroked a finger down Super Craig's chest, his eyes hinting towards something he wanted, but couldn't explicitly say. "I think its time we went home."

The brutalist squatted a bit to pick up his blonde bridal style, bouncing him in his arms quickly before answering with that same mischievous glint in his eyes. "I think it is too."

The dynamic duo turned towards the fresh couple and smiled. "See you guys. It was nice seeing Craig in a different light for a while." Wonder Tweek said from Super Craig's arms.

"It was nice seeing My Wonder Tweek in a different light too." Super Craig said before turning back towards the portal, waving his hand over his shoulder. "See ya!" The pair walked through without another word and their portal closing with a bright flash leaving Tweek and Craig to say farewell to the other couples.

Outlaw Tweek was fussing over Incan Craig with his hands on his face, checking for any new injuries or rashes. "Did you drink enough? Did you eat? Did you hurt yourself at all? Oh no! Did you get-"

The Chief covered the Outlaw's mouth with his hand to stop him from talking, the chieftain laughed when the blonde pouted against his hand from the action. "I'm fine. I promise, you mustn't worry so much." He removed his hand to hold the Outlaw's upper arms fondly, his hands moving up and down the appendages to soothe the blonde.

"It's my job to protect you. How can I not worry when you disappear into another dimension." Outlaw Tweek said with furrowed brows.

The Chieftain let out a sigh. "But it's my job to love you my universe." His gaze fell upon the Outlaw's bruises and small cuts on his body from the days previous fighting. "And it seems I should be more worried about what you got up to. Who hit you like this?" A thumb swiping over the blonde's cheek that held a barely visible bruise. Incan Craig turned towards Craig and glared harshly at the approaching version of himself pointing a harsh finger at the noirette. "You let my Tweek get _hurt_? Do you not _care_ for anything that is not your _own_?"

Craig raised an eyebrow. "What? No of course I care about him! I care about all of them. It's just that a bunch of bandits tried to kidnap me so everyone started fighting everyone and-"

"What!" Tweek and Incan Craig said in unison. "Bandits!"

Outlaw Tweek sighed as he grabbed his Craig's face again trying to calm him. "Shh. It's okay they can't hurt me anymore and you know I don't let anyone get the last punch."

The Chief smiled at his blonde. "Fine... he lives this time." The royal then looked at Craig out of the corner of his eye. "This time."

Craig looked the Incan up and down. "This time? Jeez I'm a bitch as a chief."

The Incan's eyes flared to life with a bright vibrant blue light. "What did you just call me _peasant_?"

Outlaw Tweek saw the rising tension and pushed his Craig into their portal and tipped his hat towards Craig. "Later Craig." The Outlaw then smiled towards Tweek. "See ya...me" A tan hand that could only be the chieftains reached out and pulled the Outlaw back into their world causing the portal to close.

"I've been waiting for that asshole to get pushed by _someone_ this whole time." Feldspar said with a smirk looking at where a portal had just been.

The Barbarian next to him tsked and shook his head. "If he's an asshole, you're an asshole. You know that right?"

"But I'm your asshole." The thief said, putting an arm around the blonde's waist pulling him closer.

"An asshole nonetheless." The barbarian said with no malice in his tone, only fondness as he looked up at his partner.

Tweek smiled while he stared at the bickering couple. "Well now you can kiss your Tweek."

Feldspar smirked up at Tweek and reached his hand down to pinch his blonde's backside. "I'm gonna do a whole lot more than kissing when we get home."

The Barbarian's cheeks burned a deep red color as he slapped the thief's chest. "What did I tell you about doing that in front of other people?!"

Feldspar rolled his eyes and motioned his hands to the couple in front of him while saying. "It's just **us**."

Tweek and Craig could only laugh at the pair, they were so much like them, but also not like them at the same time. "Wow. No wonder you two are getting married." Craig said before realizing it was supposed to be a secret. 

"We aren't even engaged yet, how do you know?" Feldspar said looking the noirette up and down suspiciously.

Barbarian Tweek leaned closer into Feldspar with a knowing smile. "Yet?"

Feldspar smiled at his blonde. "Yes." The thief then turned fully towards the barbarian, putting his hands on the blonde's small bare waist. " _Yet_. We have to get home first though so I can propose."

The Barbarians face lit up and lunged forward and pulled Feldspar down for a kiss; the blonde pulled away with a beaming smile. "Then what are we waiting for?" Barbarian Tweek then turned to Craig and Tweek. "See you guys! And thanks for taking care of Feldspar for me while I was gone." The blonde then pulled the thief with him through the portal as he talked about a ring and plans for a wedding.

Tweek laughed as the portal closed behind the pair. "Phew. Last of those guys huh?"

Craig smiled at his blonde. "Heh yeah... that was...that was pretty crazy." The noirette then grabbed Tweek's hand as he walked to their portal. "And as much fun as that was, I really just want to be home alone with you right now." 

The blonde's face flushed pink at the comment and tried to push all the implications of what that could mean out of his head. "I know what you mean. I've thought about having multiple Craigs around as a weird fantasy. It wasn't at all what I thought it was going to be like."

Craig stopped in front of their portal with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "You've had fantasies about hanging out with multiple me's?" He finished his question by pointing to himself unbelieving. 

Tweek blushed harder and pushed the noirette through the portal before taking gentle steps into the room. When he felt the rug of his room under his feet, he took a breath of relief. Tweek looked down at Craig who laid back on the carpet with his eyes closed, the blonde laughed at his position. "What are you doing?"

"Basking in the fact I'm home and not in a forest." Craig said spreading his arms on the rug like he was preparing to make a snow angel. 

Tweek laughed a bit and squatted down next to the laying male. "Well I'm glad to have you home."

Craig sat up and looked at the other male with a smile; he reached his hand up to cup Tweek's face and pull the blonde closer to him. Tweek bit his lip, feeling butterflies start to well up inside of him because of the new closeness between them. 

"Glad to be home."

Craig stroked the blonde's cheek before pulling Tweek's face against his to kiss him. The blonde let out a small squeak when their lips connected, but soon fell into the kiss and let out a small sigh into the other's mouth. The pair moved their lips together in sync as they kissed, Craig's hand moved from the Tweek's face to his waist in order to pull the blonde closer. Tweek's hands moved to rest on Craig's shoulders, while the noirette pushed him forward to lay the blonde on the ground breaking the kiss. Craig looked at the blonde beneath him with a goofy smile before dipping down to attach their lips again. The kisses started to get harder and more aggressive between the males, but a beckoning stopped them short.

"Boys dinners ready!" Mrs. Tweak yelled from downstairs.

The boys pulled away slightly breathless and stared at each other for a second before laughing a bit. "Dinner sounds good." Craig said putting his forehead against Tweek's. Tweek smiled up at him, his hands coming to touch the arms holding the male up. The blonde gave them a small squeeze as he felt up the other boy. Craig noticed the new attention to his arms and smirked a bit feeling vain. "Like what you feel?"

Tweek giggled. "No." Craig's face dropped a bit, but Tweek quickly saved it with a kiss and saying. "I don't like it. I **love** it...but if my parent's do ask... you're not on steroids."


End file.
